Cuando vuelvas a Mí
by sanaky
Summary: Yuu Kanda, un exorcista de la Orden oscura al fin encuentra lo que había estado buscando a lo largo de toda su vida,Allen Walker, después de ayudarle en su fuga, le suplica, que cuando llegue la hora le dejase verlo, por ultima vez.
1. Cuando vuelvas a Mí

**_Notas del Fanfic:_**

No se sorprendan chicas y chicos que leen mis fic, no es como si Kanda se fuera sin amar a Allen Walker, leyendo el manga me traume mucho cuando leí este capítulo, bueno, a decir verdad lo leí hoy mismo junto con una amiga que me lo conto esporádicamente mientras hablábamos de mis fic y de D. Gray-man.

Verán, mi sorpresa fue enorme, tanto que estuve gritando en su cama por mucho rato y pensando en cortarme las venas, cuando llego la hora de irme, me dijo cómicamente "piensa en la infidelidad de Kanda" pero yo, con mi típica y testaruda tozudez, sigo pensando que el Yullen es perfecto y mientras me lavaba los dientes antes de dormir, se me ocurrió esta historia la cual de inmediato estoy plasmando en el famoso y tan útil programa "Word" porque el Yullen es perfecto y sé que mi amiga, conocida aquí como Horie-chan (por favor no lean el fic que tiene subido que es una parida que hacíamos en broma mientras caminábamos por la calle con otra amiga) piensa lo mismo que yo y sé que seguramente muchas y muchos de los que pasen por aquí pensaran igual que yo, como otros seguro pensaran todo lo contrario, pero espero que lo disfruten en lo más posible porqué con esta nueva historia pienso disfrutarlo todo en su escritura, quizás tarde en publicar, como ya saben, a veces tardo demasiado, pero les puedo asegurar de que será una obra maestra, así que por favor, pasen y disfruten.

**_Capitulo 1: Cuando vuelvas a Mí…_**

Los Noah permanecían silenciosos pero preparados para atacar pues las acciones de los exorcistas los tenían completamente exaltados, al igual que las actitudes del akuma que misteriosamente se había revelado a cualquier mandato del Conde, ocultando su propia naturaleza que sin duda alguna había sido opacada por todo el "Amor" del pasado, un amor que era puro pero que el tiempo había deteriorado y marchitado, aunque en aquel momento realmente no se notase en la conmoción del momento.

Dos cuerpos habían saltado en medio de uno de los ataques del desquiciado padre de Road Kamelot y se separaron levemente, era Kanda, que había saltado en dirección hacia el akuma, con las claras intenciones de abrasarlo, pero antes de soltarse volteo a mirar aquel sucio y lloroso rostro de su compañero que le miro fijamente, completamente extrañado.

-Gracias, Allen Walker, por apoyarme, por haber estado aquí-el menor le soltó y Yuu Kanda rodeo en sus brazos el ahora deforme cuerpo de aquel joven, más bien de aquella alma a la cual había amado tanto y que cegado por los recuerdos aun intentaba recuperar.

-¿Yuu?...-

-Vámonos juntos a un lugar lejos de la Iglesia y la inocencia-Las lagrimas escaparon de los ojos del akuma, al igual que de los ojos grises del albino que presenciaba la escena desde el aire, después de todo, su ser amado se iba a ir junto con otro, pero precisamente por ello, porque le amaba, le ayudaría, el solo quería su felicidad al igual que el de las devastadas almas de akuma, así que le ayudaría, para que ambos sean felices, aunque él lo sabía. No había lugar en el mundo donde la inocencia pudiera estar lejos, no había lugar donde la Iglesia no influyera, no había lugar en la tierra, donde se pudiera realmente ser feliz, alzo el rostro mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente y reteniendo un sollozo con esa acción, consiguió secar sus lagrimas a pesar de que estaban aglomeradas en sus ojos y le impedían la vista levemente, respiro profundo, le pareció un siglo pero apenas fueron unos segundos que tardo en contenerse y abriendo el las puerta del arca les permitió escapar.

-"Kanda, por favor, por favor se feliz"-y les dejo marchar, notando como frente a la luminosa puerta ambos desaparecían y el quedaba frente a esta, respirando algo agitado, clocando protectoramente un brazo frente a la puerta-no permitiré que nadie se interponga a ellos…

La seguridad de su voz se quebró después de que pronunciara esto y sabía que si pronunciaba algo más rompería en llanto por lo que prefirió callar, ser fuerte, seguir caminando, no importaba si ahora era solo, había esperando a Kanda, el había querido esperarle hasta que pudieran tomar su mano en el camino y seguir, pero noto que su bifurcación fue diferente, que él no llego a tomar su mano nunca, a pesar de haber estado parados a escasos centímetros, justo hace unos minutos, había negado y había tomado el otro camino, comprendiendo que Mana, al final si había tenido razón, seguir caminando, seguir caminando era el único camino que conocía, aunque era caminar solo, pero caminar, era el único rumbo que podía tener un alma como la de él, si, seguiría caminando entonces, dejando a Kanda atrás, corriendo por la senda que había escogido y que ahora a pesar de mostrarse dolorosa y cruel no le había dado la espalda para escapar si no corría hacia ella con claras intenciones de aplastarla y dejarla atrás, al igual que a Kanda.

-je, no sé porque pero tus palabras no me dan ninguna seguridad de que tu lo desees así-parte de su seguridad se fue ante aquellas palabras por parte del Sherril el padre de Road, sintió que su corazón se oprimía de angustia, pero tomando aire y tragando un poco de saliva, recobro sus fuerzas, desapareciendo la puerta tras de él, en cuanto recibía un fuerte golpe por parte del Noah lo cual le hizo volar muchos metros y le hizo aterrizar forzadamente, mientras el Noah se acercaba con una desquiciada sonrisa-se me han escapado dos presas por tu culpa, Chiquitajo…

Al otro lado de la puerta que Allen había abierto, Kanda corrió hacia esta para atravesar y salvar al albino, pero en cuanto su mano estuvo a punto de atravesar esta se cerró ante sus ojos, pudiendo observar en la cercanía como Allen volaba y como una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del Noah de pelo rizado, una extraña opresión le cubrió el pecho mientras con su brazo sostenía el cuerpo de Alma, que débil respiraba entrecortado con aquella forma tan espeluznante, pero que a su parecer daba exactamente igual, un grito desesperado salió de su boca con el nombre del albino que había quedado al otro lado de la puerta, bajo la amenaza de aquellos supuestos humanos, ya que de humanos no poseían en lo más mínimo, eran despiadados, no poseían ni piedad ni compasión y lo único que tenían por finalidad eran sus metas.

Allen cerró los ojos, sin poder respirar debido a la opresión que generaba el Noah en su cuello, no le dejaba respirar, sentía que su cuerpo se agitaba y en su desesperación golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la cara de este, permitiendo que gracias a la ayuda de su inocencia este saliera volando, no podía morir allí, antes tenía que asegurarse que Kanda y Alma estuvieran a salvo, al menos, esa era su meta por ahora, la misión daba exactamente lo mismo, la misión importaba poco, el solo quería que aquellas dos personas estuvieran a salvo y en su acopio de voluntad se lanzo hacia el Noah, ganando al fin terreno en la batalla ante la estupefacta mirada del Conde.

-¡De donde sacas fuerza, maldito enano!-gruño Sherril, con el rostro completamente hundido en un puñetazo propinado por el albino, el cual jadeaba y se preparaba para seguir luchando, cuando de la nada el Conde, caminando calmado, como era su costumbre, se coloco frente a Sherril, haciéndole retroceder, pensando que seguramente ahora atacaría él, pero nada, levanto la mano y tomo a el mayor por la otra.

-Nos retiramos-Dijo con suavidad al de cabello rizado que miro sorprendido a su superior-El juego por hoy se ah acabado, nos volveremos a ver, Allen Walker… Eres un maldito payaso-susurro y seguido de todos aquellos que le habían acompañado desapareció en la noche, dejando a un Allen jadeando y más calmo, sus rodillas tocaron tierra en cuando ya no pudo apreciarles más y las lagrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas mientras un sollozo se ahogaba en su garganta, seguramente tendría una nueva sorpresa cuando llegase a la Orden, pero daba igual.

Abrió la puerta del Arca, entrando en esta, tomando aire, cerrando la puerta por la cual había pasado, dejándose apoyar en la pared que ahora se mostraba rígida tras de él, resbalo por esta hasta que toco el suelo y un lastimero llanto se libero de su garganta, era un sollozo que salió como un grito pequeño, pero audible, como si saliera de su misma alma, de lo más recóndito de su cuerpo, miro hacia el cielo del Arca, donde podía apreciar el panorama completamente, mientras observaba como aquel alto y extraño cuerpo correspondiente a la sombra del catorceavo se sentaba junto a él, volteo un poco a mirarle y sonrió, dolido, pero no derrotado, apoyando su cabeza en aquel supuesto enemigo al cual ya se había acostumbrado a ver y que ya casi aceptaba como parte de si, aunque se negaba a convertirse en el.

-Se acabo, Catorceavo…-susurro pesadamente, mientras este negaba suavemente, no, el conde no se había acabado, se refería a que su espera por el japonés había acabado, seguiría caminando y como si el extraño espectro pudiera escucharle soltó una pequeña risa, sus pulmones soltaron el aire, levantándose aun con los ojos aguados, limpiándolos con fuerza con su brazo descubierto, mirando de frente-Abre una puerta a donde este Kanda, Arca…

Y la puerta se abrió, trago saliva y se asomo por la puerta levemente, solo la mitad de su cuerpo, arrodillándose en la orilla de esta, notando como justo en frente a él japonés con Alma completamente agotado y reposando en sus piernas, el de cabello largo levanto el rostro y miro a Allen, increíblemente sorprendido pues su rostro tenía marcado un gran golpe, el cual antes no tenía, al igual que mucha sangre que emanaba tanto de allí como de una herida que debía situarse cerca de su frente, intento extender la mano pero Allen se alejo levemente impidiéndole que le tocara y notara lo mojado que estaba su rostro por las lagrimas, aunque no era como si entre la sangre seca y la tierra no se notaran los surcos de estas, el asiático se sorprendió y miro interrogante al albino que negó un poco.

-Gracias por haberme dado los lindos momentos que disfrutamos, Kanda…-susurro suavemente, como intentando no sollozar pues sabía que las lagrimas nuevamente se estaban aglomerando en sus ojos y sabía igualmente que el japonés podía verlas y por ello intento moverse para secarlas pero él le rechazo nuevamente, mirando hacia otro lado y apartándose, el mayor pronuncio su nombre, pero no contesto, tan solo aguardo un tiempo hasta que pudiera reprimir nuevamente sus implacables ganas de llorar a mares y desplomarse en los brazos contrarios, aunque sabía que si se dejaba bajar, así como así, se golpearía fuertemente contra el suelo pues estaba aproximadamente a un metro de este, sonrió con tristeza impregnada en este y Kanda sintió como una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos ante ese rostro, aquel jovencito de tan solo 15 años le había dado el consuelo, el valor y el aliento para seguir caminando y él ahora le hacía esto.

Se sintió de lo peor, como si su pecho se oprimiera, pero Alma con un pequeño quejido le saco de sus pensamientos, estaba por despertar y eso significaba que solo tendrían unos minutos más para hablar a "solas" Kanda intento hablar, pero Allen le calló, no quería saber, no quería escuchar, sabía que si volvía a oír esta voz grave repitiendo su nombre se desplomaría a reacción, cerró los ojos y tomo aire el mismo, listo para hablar.

-Kanda, solo quería decirte algo, antes de que nos separemos…-Miro a Alma con una pequeña sonrisa, no le tenía rencor, por más que el hecho estuviera sobre la mesa, por más que amara a Kanda, Alma estaba primero que él, aun así no le tenía rencor, el había sido el intruso desde el principio, aun así, agradecía haber sido un intruso, agradecía haber conocido a Kanda y agradecía haberse enamorado de ese japonés idiota que ahora se le estaba mostrando completamente distinto al que conocía-Kanda, se muy feliz, se feliz por mi también, no podre prometerte ser feliz, pero seguiré caminando, me hiciste detenerme por mucho tiempo en tu espera…

El japonés desvió la mirada de la gris, se había sentido como una mierda con esas palabras y es que verdaderamente opinaba que lo era ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido? ¿Por qué involucro a ese adolecente en su vida si sabía que solo le causaría dolor? Sabía la respuesta, aunque no la admitiría, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero al notar su acción de inmediato lamio está evitando que el menor pudiera verla y volvió a levantar la vista pues sabía que quería seguir hablando.

-Cuando llegue el momento, en que tengas que separarte de Alma para siempre, por favor, búscame, para verte por última vez-el japonés bajo el rostro, sabía que Alma al convertirse en Akuma no podría volver a la tierra nunca más, aun así, lo demás no lo había entendido ¿Por qué por última vez? Sintió que iba a necesitar moverse por lo cual recostó a Alma a un lado muy suavemente, notando como este se removía solo un poco, en busca de salir de su inconsciencia, intento volver a hablar pero de nuevo el albino le calló, esto lo estaba fastidiando ¿Porqué no quería escucharle?-Kanda, debí decirte esto en cuanto Cross me lo dijo, pero nunca tuve el valor de afrontarte, no conocía nada de ti y de la nada en solo unos días toda tu vida se abrió ante mí, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, Kanda, Soy un Noah…

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron de golpe y su sorpresa le dejo mudo, no podía decir nada a pesar de que las preguntas deseaban salir a gritos ¿Por qué, por qué ahora? Quiso gritar ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Sus rodillas se movieron hacia la puerta para estar más cerca de Allen eh intento pararse pero sus rodillas cedieron y le hicieron caer nuevamente.

-¡Allen!...-Consiguió exclamar notando como el albino se secaba las lagrimas con su brazo, de forma pesada y lenta, decidió callar, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para poder levantarse, queriendo poder tomarle las manos y obligarle a quedarse con ellos, solo por un momento, quería poder hablar más con él, aunque ya no había tiempo, sus ojos los sintió húmedos y noto que estaba llorando, sabía que lo hacía, pero daba igual, ese pequeño mocoso, se estaba despidiendo de él para siempre, su preciado compañero, él…

-Quizás cuando vayas a verme ya no sea Allen-susurro con pesar ante los ojos impactados del japonés que intento tomarle las mejillas al conseguir levantarse en sus temblorosas piernas, pero el nuevamente le rechazo con todo el dolor de su alma, tomando aquellas manos por las muñecas, mirándole fijamente-por eso, búscame y asegúrate de que te vea, es el ultimo favor, Kanda… Sé muy feliz y recuerda que a pesar de todo esto, te amo… lo siento mucho, por todo…

El japonés noto como el albino soltaba sus manos lentamente y la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse, negro con desesperación, no quería que las cosas terminaran allí, el igual quería decirle cosas, el igual quería despedirse, no podía dejar las cosas así, le quería, aunque aun no notara lo que realmente sentía por él menor sabía que le quería, observo claramente como el menor se levantaba y ahora quedaba casi fuera de su alcance, le miraba con una dulce mirada, una que nunca había visto en su rostro, una que nunca le dedico a nadie.

-¡Allen!-grito, desgarrando su voz en el intento de llamar la atención del albino que de inmediato bajo la vista a apreciarle, nunca le había escuchado tan desesperado, sus miradas chocaron y el japonés tomo aire-por favor, ¡por favor no te dejes vencer! ¡Sigue caminando! ¡No te dejes vencer nunca, no importa cuando vuelva, no te deje dejes vencer nunca, no dejes que el Noah te gane! ¡Allen! ¡Volveré a verte y serás tú, serás tú, no puedes dejarte caer!

El albino noto como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y estas cayeron libremente ante la impactada mirada del mayor, sus ojos grises se cerraron y negó un poco con una triste sonrisa, mirando al japonés con una sonrisa, cuando la puerta estaba a 10 centímetros de cerrarse y el tiempo pasaba más lento y Kanda rogaba que no se cerrara, que por favor le dejase convencer al menor, pero la voz del albino le dejo con un remordimiento que seguramente no desaparecería hasta que su ausencia menguara a los lados del menor y seguramente ni con ello abría cura.

-lo siento mucho, Kanda, para seguir caminando esta vez, tengo que dejarme… caer…-la puerta dimensional se cerró ante la estupefacta mirada oscura que se tambaleo al igual que sus rodillas que volvieron a ceder, dejándole que se estrellara contra el suelo, su preciado compañero se había ido y al parecer… no le volvería a ver.

-¿Yuu?-Alma había despertado y apreciaba el rostro completamente dolido del mayor, se acerco casi arrastrándose hasta que poso su mano en el rostro de este y Kanda le miro tragando grueso para poder hablar.

-Allen…-susurro con pesar y la voz entrecortada, como nunca antes se había escuchado, tanto que el akuma tembló al escucharle con tanto dolor, no había visto esa expresión en el japonés jamás, nunca, en su vida, en su anterior, nunca ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mostraba ahora? ¿Qué tenía que ver aquel pequeño general exorcista en todo esto?-Allen… es el catorceavo y… y jamás, lo volveré a ver…

Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron de golpe, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, ese muchacho, lo había notado diferente a todos, por eso no pudo matarle, no a él, ni a Kanda, su vida ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Sentía celos pues Kanda estaba llorando por otro, pero a la vez, comprendía la situación, sentía tristeza, mucha, tanta que podía llorar sin que sus lagrimas llegaran a secarse alguna vez, se llevo una mano a la boca, mientras el japonés se cubría el rostro con ambas manos ocultando su tristeza tras estas y se permitió gritar, ahora comprendía por qué Allen había dicho "Cuando llegue la hora lo comprenderán, y cuando esa hora llegue, por favor, no duden en matarme"

-Allen, es toda mi culpa ¿Verdad?...

Al otro lado de la puerta dimensional un albino se había dejado caer a un lado en posición fetal intentando contener su llanto que se mostraba abrasador y sin descanso, quería morirse, se paso una mano por el cabello echándolo hacia atrás, intentando deshacerse de toda esta tristeza mientras se sentaba lentamente, ahogando su angustia en su pecho que cada vez parecía más oprimido por su diafragma que se alzaba y le comprimía los pulmones de forma aplastante, había hecho lo correcto para poder seguir su camino, al menos eso era lo que sentía.

Se acomodo contra la pared pensando en que escusa daría en la orden para justificar la desaparición de Kanda, se paso la mano por el cuello masajeándolo con un enorme pesar, diría que había muerto y que su inocencia había sido destruida. Seguramente Lenalee lloraría, al igual que él, aunque sabía que al decirlo solo podría recordar a Kanda abrasando a Alma y sonriendo, como nunca lo hizo con él, volvió a ahogar un sollozo, eso debía de hacerlo frente a Komui para parecer convincente, miro hacia otro lado, buscaría a Lavi primero, después de todo su amigo podía sostenerle en aquel difícil momento, Lenalee no podría, ella se mostraría tanto o más devastada que él, después de todo, Kanda no estaba muerto, Kanda solo se había fugado con la persona que amaba y ese era su dolor, debía de cargar con la mentira de la muerte de Kanda, pero no por ello debía de cargar con la noticia de que su amigo había muerto, pues no era así, más debía hacerlo creer, se levanto, tambaleándose y abrió una puerta directo a la oficina de Komui, no quería pasar por la sección científica.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera Komui alzo su vista de los documentos, levantándose de golpe al ver a Allen caminando a penas, tambaleándose levemente, corrió a cogerle, notando como este de inmediato se posaba en su hombro, respirando cansado y noto como las lagrimas escapaban de la cara del albino, aunque este lloraba pues su amor se había perdido, pues su espera había sido en vano y porque nunca más, iba a ver a la persona que amaba, Yuu Kanda.

El supervisor no tardo en notar que el japonés no entraba por la puerta y se exalto más al ver al albino así, su cuerpo tuvo un estremecimiento y cargando al albino lo sentó en un sofá de estilo colonial que tenía frente a su escritorio, intentando que espabilara con pequeñas caricias en las mejillas del menor, sacando parte de los rastros de sangre y lagrimas, aunque estas últimas seguían cayendo, Lenalee entro con café y un mal presentimiento vio al albino allí, sentado en el sofá completamente demacrado, soltó el café y este cayó al suelo rompiéndose la taza en miles de pedazos, corrió hasta Allen, arrodillándose junto a él, llamándole desesperada.

-¡Allen! ¡ENFERMERA!-llamo el supervisor, moviendo un poco al menor que parecía mirarlo fijamente sin reaccionar-¿Dónde está Kanda? ¡Allen!

-¿Kanda?-más lagrimas escaparon de sus mejillas al escuchar cómo le preguntaban por el japonés y cerrando los ojos emitió un pequeño sollozo que termino en un horrible llanto que sorprendió a los dos hermanos Lee y que los altero de sobremanera, Komui volvió a gritar la pregunta y Allen negó suavemente-Kanda… Komui-san, Kanda está muerto…

Lenalee abrió los ojos de golpe, sus manos temblaron levemente y Komui retuvo el aire en sus pulmones con una pesadez que llego a doler en su cuerpo, la joven se levanto mientras pequeños espasmos atinaban a sacudir su cuerpo y las lagrimas caían abundantes de sus ojos, Allen estaba muy cansado, su sangre que caía de varias heridas manchaba el sillón y tenía más que sobresaltado al supervisor que no sabía cómo debatirse entre la noticia y el estado del albino, le cargo, sin más, caminando hacia la salida de su oficina, si la enfermera no le había escuchado entonces el mismo le llevaría a la enfermería.

Lenalee solamente se había cubierto el rostro y lloraba sin control, sus piernas temblaban, tomo asiento en el sofá y allí quedo mientras perdía de vista a su hermano que había salido con el albino casi de urgencia en sus brazos, entro en la enfermería, donde Lavi estaba hablando con la enfermera acerca de un libro de medicina que necesitaba y no estaba en la biblioteca, pues necesitaba hacer un registro de la misión que había tenido y de lo que había visto, pero se olvido de todo aquello al ver a Allen, al cual suponía vería feliz con Kanda entrar por la puerta, pero no fue así estaba grave, pensó que seguro el japonés le había traído y se acerco.

-Parece que Yuu-chan te salvo de nuevo ¿no? Moyashi-Allen fue recostado en la camilla y Komui miro reprobatoriamente a Lavi el cual no entendió por que le miraba así, vio como las enfermeras se aproximaban rápido a auxiliar a el supervisor que saco un botiquín para medicar al albino que miro al pelirrojo y extendió su mano hacia él, la cual este tomo, demasiado sorprendido- ¿Moyashi-chan?

-Sí, Si me salvo Lavi, pero él no se salvo…-el único ojo visible del Bookman Jr. Se tambaleo y sintió un increíble mareo por lo cual se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la camilla aun tomando la mano del albino que al parecer había convencido a todos de aquella ridícula mentira, cerró los ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos nuevamente, mientras un pensamiento rondaba insistente su mente que estaba perturbada y ahora algo atolondrada por los calmantes que Komui recién le estaba inyectando, más aun así pensó con todos su corazón-"Por favor, Kanda… vuelve a mi algún día, pero sobre todas las cosas… por favor, se feliz…"

**_Continuara…_**

**End Notes:** Vaya, ya termine el primer capítulo, aunque no me crean lo hice en 2 horas, porque la inspiración se me dio de golpe y porrazo, como el hambre que tengo justo ahora por un pedazo de carne y puré de papas, pero bueno, esto fue el primer capítulo, espero les guste y dejen RW ya saben las que han leído de mis fic antes que me encanta responderlos y leerlos ya sean buenos o malos, nos veremos en el segundo capítulo que saldrá lo más pronto posible, ya saben, las musas que de repente se van corriendo sin decir nada y vuelven cuando menos te lo esperas porque son de lo más infieles, bueno, nos vemos.

**Samako no Sanaky**


	2. A quien realmente Amaba

**_Capitulo 2: A quien realmente amaba…_**

-Oe, Oe, Moyashi, Moyashi despierta… -Un rostro que sonreía prepotentemente estaba frente a él que entreabría los ojos, le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, de forma dulce y cariñosa, le miraba solo a él, si, Yuu Kanda estaba sentado en la silla frente a su camilla.

-¿Kanda?...-susurro a duras penas, moviendo su mano levemente hacia el japonés que la tomo entre las suyas con una tierna sonrisa que se había transformado desde la prepotente que él conocía, suspiro cansado cuando este depósito un beso en sus dedos y sonrió, se sentía feliz porque solo él estaba en ese momento para Kanda, intento volver a cerrar los ojos pero el japonés le alerto de nuevo.

-Oe, Oe, no te quedes dormido-susurro pero Allen parecía no tener las fuerzas, el japonés sonrió y se levanto lentamente de su puesto, mirando al menor con calma y tomaba asiento ahora junto a este en la cama, acariciándole el cabello aquello solo le podía ayudar a comenzar a dormirse de nuevo, fue entonces que noto que el japonés no estaba en compañía de aquella persona con la cual se había ido hacía pocos minutos.

-¿Dónde está Alma?-consulto con su voz en un hilo, aunque el japonés le miro dudoso, como si estuviera hablando tonterías, se removió de su lugar, soltando un quejido y noto como Kanda de inmediato le apaciguó.

-jaja, ¿De qué hablas? yo solo estoy aquí para ti...

-¡Allen! ¡Allen! Por favor despierta ¡Allen no te duermas!-gritaba un pelirrojo despertándole de su sueño, si, había sido un sueño, donde Kanda solo le miraba a él, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y volteo el rostro hacia otro lado, intento sentarse, pero se noto impedido por el suero y la sangre que tenía inyectada a su brazo y de la cual no se había ni enterado que tenía puesta, aunque recién le habían pinchado hacia solo unos segundos, miro a Lavi y este le tomo la mano contraria a la que tenía ocupada con las agujas de suero y sangre, apretándole levemente, con una cara completamente marcada por la angustia, le vio tragar un poco de saliva y suspiro, por que ver al menor con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojo y todo masacrado le causaba una tristeza tremenda-no debes dormirte, Komui-san está preocupado porque teme que si te duermes no despiertes más, Allen, estas muy grave ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué Yuu no volvió con nosotros?

Un nudo se formo en la garganta del Bookman Junior, la noticia de que Kanda había muerto le había dolido en el alma, tanto que casi no podía creer que este ya no se encontraba en este mundo, aunque claro, era una mentira y el albino lo sabía, pero no podía evitar derramar lagrimas cuando le decían el nombre del japonés, dando a creer a todos que lo que decía no era mentira, aunque el despecho del menor era mucho más fuerte que la misma "muerte" de Kanda, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse enamorado de un imposible ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de Lavi? Habría sido muchísimo más sencillo, pero no, su corazón había mandado y había sido increíblemente cruel a la hora de decidir por quien.

-No lo recuerdo, Lavi, lo siento mucho, cuando quise darme cuenta Kanda solo había desaparecido, no quedo nada de él ni de su inocencia-Mintió, mintió descaradamente por el japonés y por Alma, se sentía pésimo teniendo que mentir, pero no había otra salida si quería mantener a esos dos fuera del alcance de la iglesia, la inocencia no los perseguiría, era la iglesia el problema, solo ellos, miro hacia otro lado aun con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, el pelirrojo asintió, creyéndose absolutamente todo pues extrañamente por primera vez el albino había actuado muy bien, pues no había actuado como siempre cuando intentaba mentir, que daba mil vueltas antes de declarar algo, no, había decidido que debía de hablar con rapidez y decir algo con firmeza, pero que no afirmara hechos, su aspecto favorecía, había llegado casi desmayado donde Komui y en su caso seguramente habían supuesto que se salvo por pura suerte del destino, agradeció a quien fuera porque le dieron esa oportunidad, aunque su alma doliera y no pareciera querer dejarlo en paz.

-Allen-se escucho la voz del supervisor que al parecer había estado llorando, seguramente en compañía de Lenalee a la cual no podía ver pues simplemente no estaba en la enfermería-lo siento mucho…

-K…Komui-san-susurro a penas, con la voz en un hilo, la cual se quebró al instante a la mitad del nombre del supervisor que se acerco rápidamente al albino para posar su cabeza en el hombro de este, como dándole un pésame pues no podía abrasarlo, por el hecho de que estaba acostado, grave, con un peligro de muerte medio y seguramente porque al menor no se le apetecía algo como aquello pues debía de estar destrozado, conociéndole como era-Komui-san, lo siento mucho…

El supervisor sintió una tristeza y pesadez enorme en el pecho, se separo del albino y miro hacia otro lado respirando para mantener la compostura y no dejarse invadir por el dolor de perder a un exorcista al cual le había tenido más cariño que a cualquier otro, aunque agradecía en el alma no haberlos pedido a los dos pues eso hubiera sido devastador, Timcampy se había posado a un lado de su ahora dueño, acercándose hasta que pudo posarse en su mejilla, frotándose contra esta, permitiéndole al albino el sentir su frio material, aunque dándole un pequeño consuelo, pues el pequeño golem si sabía por qué su dueño hacia todo aquello aunque no mostraría absortamente nada de su registro, por eso, había estado escapándose de Komui en cuanto este intentaba aunque fuera cogerle.

El pelirrojo Bookman volvió a tomar asiento junto a la silla de la camilla, acariciando el cabello de vejete, como antes le decía el japonés, sus grises ojos ya no sabían hacia dónde mirar, quería estar solo, quería no escucharlos, quería no saber de nadie y lo único que suplicaba era que ni Link ni Lvelliel se atrevieran a aparecer, por lo menos no aun, su cuerpo tembló en señal de que tenía frio y de inmediato Komui le cubrió con una sabana, a lo cual el agradeció silenciosamente, mirando a cualquier lado menos a sus compañeros.

-Tienes que recuperarte Allen, ya verás como todo volverá a la normalidad algún día-el dolor en las palabras del Chino eran palpables, lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y miro hacia otro lado, si, el también quería poder creer esa mentira piadosa de que algún día todo volvería a ser como cuando llego a la orden, aquellos primeros días fueron los más maravillosos de su vida, se removió incomodo, quería salir corriendo, tanto así que tomo asiento pesadamente en la cama a pesar de su maltrecho estado-¡Allen, no puedes sentarte aun!

Pero el menor aparto al de cabello azul suavemente cuando intento volver a recostarlo, negando un poco con la cabeza, a lo cual el mayor comprendió a la perfección, mirando hacia otro lado, el que más debía estar sufriendo de todos debía ser el albino, el mismo supervisor sabía perfectamente que este sentía algo muy especial por Kanda y precisamente por ello era lo que sufría el menor, porque Kanda se había ido con otro hombre y por desgracia no podía decirlo por su deseo de hacer feliz a las personas, pero es que él tenía corazón, sabía sentir, sabía comprender, tanto o más que cualquier otro y por ello, dolía, si, por que amaba, por eso mismo era doloroso.

Se dejo caer en la camilla completamente oprimido por un punzante dolor que le subió desde el estomago al pecho, era una de las tantas heridas que el Noah le había hecho y bueno, era de esperarse, cerró los ojos para no tener que desviar la mirada hacia ningún lado, los recuerdos de la despedida que tuvo con Kanda se agolpaban en sus parpados cerrados por lo cual tuvo que abrirlos, desesperado, no sabía qué hacer con todo aquel dolor que le llenaba, apretó con fuerza las sabanas y miro a Lavi insistentemente.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?-consulto al ver la mirada grisácea sobre su persona, acariciando los albinos cabellos que hermosos y tersos se desasían entre sus dedos descubiertos y completamente mansos ante su desprotegido amigo, sentía tanta tristeza por dentro como el menor, pero debía controlarse, quería cuidar del pequeño "Moyashi-chan" pues suponía Yuu así lo hubiera querido y así lo quería, El japonés ahora vagaba por un valle en compañía de Alma, el mismo donde Allen le había dejado hacia solo nos minutos y es que tenía que buscar un lugar seguro, un lugar lejos de todo, incluso del Conde Milenario, los dos se veían claramente felices, aunque, claramente el japonés por dentro rogaba, suplicaba de la distancia que protegieran al menor, fuera quien fuera, le decía a la distancia a Lavi "Conejo, por favor cuida de Allen" y al parecer el pelirrojo podía sentir ese llamado en lo profundo de su ser, aunque creyera que era desde algún lugar no terrenal.

-¿Juguemos Póker?-consulto con sutileza, pues seguramente no abría mejor remedio para olvidarse, aunque solo fuera momentáneamente de lo ocurrido, Sabía que el pelirrojo apañaría en su suplica y también agradecía saberlo, se mostro complacido cuando el pelirrojo asintió levemente regalándole una sonrisa, se levanto de la almohada levemente apoyándose en su compañero, necesitado de un abraso de este el cual de inmediato se lo brindo, como amigo, como hermano, como ahora único consuelo y apoyo, era su papel ahora, cuidar a su querido amigo Moyashi-chan, aunque estaba claro que debía de buscarle otro apodo, no iba a ser tan cruel como para llamarle como lo había hecho Yuu por tanto tiempo.

-Vale, juguemos Póker, seguro Komui tiene por allí unas cartitas que nos pueda prestar ¿verdad?-el albino sonrió con pesadez cubierto y protegido por los cálidos brazos del de ojos verdes, esperando pacientemente a que Komui simplemente les diera cartas para poder jugar, era lo único que necesitaba, distraerse, el amor se iba, al igual que las personas y aunque a él se le hubieran ido ambas no tenía por qué dejarse caer a las garras del catorceavo tan pronto, aun le daría tiempo, no se iba a dejar ganar, aunque estaba claro que pronto debería de caer.

El supervisor salió de la enfermería, excusándose un momento de los dos jóvenes para ir a buscar las cartas a el chiquero que era su escritorio, haciendo un desastre más grande al tener que mover una pila que callo para poder coger las cartas, miles de papeles salieron volando a todos lados, pero eso no le importo demasiado a el supervisor ¿para algo estaba Reever? A demás, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era subir el ánimo de Allen, pues ya había conseguido calmar a su hermana, pero le faltaba el menor que según él, debía ser el más ausente por haber presenciado la muerte del otro. Volvió lo más pronto posible y les dio las cartas a los jóvenes que se sentaron con calma sobre la cama, Allen con ayuda de Lavi pues su cuerpo pesaba y se sentía como lana, cosa que le había desagradado su tanto, miro al pelirrojo con una mirada extraña.

-Hoy no abra trampas, no puedo mover mi mano…-susurro con pesar, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonría y le abrasa suavemente para no hacerle doler sus heridas recientemente curadas, depositando un sutil beso en la frente del menor el cual, sorprendido miro al de ojos verde que le despeino mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-No me mires así, tienes una cara que lo único que pide es que te mimen un poco, después cuando ya puedas moverte sin suero nos iremos a bañar a las termas de la orden ¿vale?-dijo intentando distraerle en la mayor manera posible, consiguiendo sacar la primera sonrisa del albino después de minutos de llanto incesante, este asintió, en lo que eran necesidades lo que más quería era un baño, se sentía sucio, de sangre y sudor y lagrimas, de pronto la imagen del japonés volvió a acosar su mente y negro de una forma muy visible, abrasándose rápido al pelirrojo que le recibió sin más-ya, ya, mejor juguemos ya me estoy aburriendo Allen-chan chaaaaan…

-Bueno…-fue su única respuesta, separándose levemente del pecho de Lavi para poder concentrarse en el juego que ahora se le mostraba mejor que ninguno pues necesitaba distraerse, se sentó cómodamente recostado en su almohada y noto como Lavi tomaba asiento frente a él, para iniciar el dichoso juego que supuestamente le distraería hasta el caer de la noche.

En medio del Valle dos personas se encontraban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol, mirando la nada, mientras uno permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el otro viéndole fijamente, como intentando adivinar que pasaba por su mente, aunque claramente no lo iba a saber hasta que se lo preguntara.

-"¡Es Allen, maldición Bakanda, estoy cansado de repetírtelo!"-recordaba el que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, presenciando ante sus parpados con claridad la escena donde estaba junto con aquel albino que justo ahora podía escucharle reclamándole por nuevamente haberle dicho Moyashi, como este tanto disgustaba, un brote de angustia creció en su pecho y sintió como las lagrimas se aglomeraban tras sus parpados, pero no se dejo llevar ¿Por qué si estaba junto con Alma se sentía así? ¿No se suponía que no debía de ser así? ¿No se suponía que ya había encontrado a la persona que tanto deseaba encontrar?, entonces ¿Por qué mierda pensaba más en el Moyashi que en Alma? ¿Por qué mierda no podía sacarle de su cabeza y disfrutaba más recordando sus memorias con el albino que con el chico de cabello castaño que permaneció extrañado a su lado?

-¿Yuu?-la voz susurrante del otro le saco de su ensimismamiento, volteo rápidamente y poso su mano en la cabeza de este, suspirando, pidiendo disculpas por estar tan distraído, dándole un suave abraso del cual se separo casi al instante pues por desgracia, no sentía la placidez que antes rodeaba su cuerpo cuando hacía aquella acción, todo se había tornado muy extraño para él, miro a todos lados, como buscando algo, más no encontró nada, dejo que el menor se apoyara en su hombro y otra vez pudo escuchar con claridad la voz del Inglés en todo su oído, si, hubo un momento en el cual dejo que ese chiquillo se apoyara en su hombro de aquella forma tan despreocupada.

-"No te irás a suicidar porque en tu misión no te fue tan bien como esperabas ¿verdad?"-una pequeña sonrisa rodeo su rostro al recordar esas pequeñas palabras y escucharse a si mismo respondiendo, viéndose a si mismo sentado en su propia cama, mirando a la nada, pues en ese tiempo tenía la costumbre de hacerlo, de cerrar los ojos y no ver nada pues así se sentía en paz, con el albino sentando a su lado y apoyando su cabeza con calma en su hombro, sabía que podía distinguir perfectamente su expresión de paz y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-"Por supuesto que no, Moyashi"-contesto el yo de sus recuerdos, rodeando al albino con un brazo por solo unos momentos ¿Por qué con el albino había vuelto a aprender cómo ser afectuoso? Se mordió el labio inferior intentando apaciguar el sollozo que quería salir, no quería alertar a Alma con su desplante de dolor, después de todo el sentía que había hecho lo correcto, pero se extraño demasiado de no ser feliz, como extrañamente noto que lo era en la orden.

-"Más te vale, aun quiero tener muchas misiones a tu lado Bakanda, aunque tú eres un amargado las misiones contigo son divertida, me la paso bien"…

-Moyashi…-susurro a duras penas, con el pecho completamente oprimido, intentando expulsar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero desgraciadamente el de ojos grises se aferraba a su cabeza de forma descontrolada. No, no era el albino, era el mismo el que se aferraba a esos recuerdos y no comprendía porque ¿Es que acaso Allen a pesar de no ser el alma que tanto había buscado había ganado más terreno en su corazón que el recuerdo de Alma en él?- ¿Por qué? Moyashi… ¿Por qué?

-Escala Real-dijo con determinación Allen, botando sus cartas haciendo que Lavi soltara sus cartas hacia cualquier lado gritando desquiciado, jalándose el cabello ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Dijiste sin trampas Allen-chan!-el albino parpadeo, no había hecho trampas, no esta vez, miro sus cartas y hizo un puchero que al pelirrojo le pareció adorable, bueno, también había tenido cuidado de no llamarlo Moyashi pues no quería deprimirlo, el joven Inglés miro al pelirrojo con un puchero gigante y adorable haciendo que las defensas de este cayeran.

-No hice trampas, con los brazos así no puedo hacer trampa… Baka Lavi-afirmo, y era cierto, tenía una mano pinchada al suero y la otra la tenía completamente ocupada con las cartas, no tenía nada puesto, solo las vendas que le rodeaban completamente el torso, suspiro y miro hacia otro lado como enojado con el Bookman junior por haberle dicho eso pero lo que recibió fue un nuevo abraso por parte de este con una disculpa dulce que le hizo sonreír, se apoyo en el hombro de su amigo, riendo un poco por una de las tonterías que le estaba diciendo mientras se disculpaba y luego le miro con una linda expresión de felicidad.

-Ya, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estas aquí ¿Crees estar listo para un relajante baño?-el menor asintió ante las palabras del pelirrojo y sin más una enfermera les ayudo a sacar las agujas del brazo correspondiente al albino, y Lavi sin más hizo que el Inglés le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, ayudándole a caminar por los pasillos de la orden, se veían muy cómicos y los de la orden saludaban al albino de forma amistosa y cariñosa, apoyándole en lo más posible aunque no le dijeran nada al respecto de la "noticia" entraron en los baños y entonces con la Ayuda del pelirrojo Allen pudo asearse como tanto deseaba después de tan fatídico día, sintió una gran paz por unos instantes en la ducha, olvidándose de todo por una hora aproximadamente en la cual Lavi se encargo de todo.

El joven Bookman saco ropa de uno de los tendederos, la típica ropa de descanso que se usaba en la orden, pantalones negros, camisa negra de manga larga y un chaleco largo de lana en este caso blanco, se acerco a menor y después de ayudarle a terminar de vendarse las heridas le dejo colocarse la ropa, le veía más abrigado y cómodo, eso era un avance, aunque sabía que lejos estaba de volver a ser el mismo Allen, después de todo se estaba comportando así porque le estaba distrayendo de todas las maneras posibles, para que no pudiera recordar a Kanda, aunque por la actitud del albino supuso que algo más había pasado, ya le preguntaría con detalle, aun consideraba que era muy pronto.

Tomándole nuevamente de la misma forma anterior volvieron a andar, esta vez rumbo hacia la cafetería, el lugar que el albino seguramente más amaba de toda la orden, entraron en esta y pudieron ver a Lenalee con una taza de té sentada en uno de los puestos, se acercaron a ella y esta al ver al albino oculto toda su tristeza mostrando una gran sonrisa, no le parecía importunar al menor que seguramente estaba mal también, aunque le podía ver muy distraído, así que decidió seguir con el trabajo del pelirrojo mientras este decía que iba a pedir para Allen una montaña de Dangos a lo que este le miro ilusionado.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora Allen-kun? ¿Te duelen mucho las heridas?-Pregunto con un tono curioso la china, apreciaba a su compañero el cual solo le sonrió dulcemente como siempre lo hacía a aquella chica que era casi como su hermana mirándose las muñecas los brazos y la ropa.

-No, ahora estoy muy bien, ya no me duele nada, es que bueno, más bien tenía algunos golpes en la cabeza, seguro por eso andaba algo atolondrado, pero por lo demás estoy bien-susurro y de pronto consiguió imaginarse al japonés junto a la china comiendo su típica Soba. Rayos, pensó, mirando hacia otro lado pensando que quizás iba a sacárselo de la cabeza así, pero solo consiguió imaginárselo al otro lado y luego parado frente a él en sus típicas discusiones, toda la orden eran recuerdos con el asiático, aunque agradecía que ahora fuera el nuevo edificio, de haber sido el antiguo no habría podido soportarlo.

Vio a Lavi caminar a duras penas con 20 platos llenos de Dango, uno apilado sobre otro y se permitió dejarlos frente a Allen el cual sonrió ampliamente ante esto, abrasando entusiasta a su amigo el cual algo nervioso le separo de si pues les estaban mirando demasiado cosa que hizo reír a la china, eran muy buenos amigos, si y estarían más felices seguro que Kanda…

La chica bajo la mirada llevándose una de sus finas manos a su rostro, cubriéndose parte del rostro con esta, sollozando quedamente mientras se levantaba excusándose de que iba al baño urgentemente y salió corriendo de la cafetería, apoyándose en una pared algo alejada del lugar, respirando pausada y agitadamente debido a que los sollozos se le salían y había corrido hasta allí, desesperada golpeo la pared con sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Kanda!-dijo a la nada, como si el japonés pudiera escucharla, después de todo ella tenía sus motivos para decirle aquello aunque fuera a la distancia-No cumpliste lo que me prometiste… te dije que tú mismo debías cuidar a la persona que amabas hasta el final ¿no te diste cuenta que lo amabas verdad?...

El dolor era claro en sus palabras y no, hasta ahora que al japonés le hacía falta el albino, había notado a quien realmente amaba…

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Inocencia

Capitulo 3: Inocencia…

-"Bakanda, despierta, tenemos misión, maldición ¿Qué te está pasando? Bakanda… últimamente duermes demasiado ¿ne?"

-ah, cállate Moyashi…-abrió los ojos pero el albino no estaba, parpadeo confuso y recordó que se encontraba en una pequeña posada abandonada de un pueblo, se ladeo hacia un lado y en la cama de al lado pudo ver perfectamente como Alma dormía con su expresión de dolor, pues debía de sentirlo, pero… pero Allen no estaba ¿Por qué le había escuchado tan claramente en sus pensamientos? Ahora recordaba, eso mismo se lo dijo una vez, en una misión unos meses después de Martel. Se llevo una mano a la cara conteniendo su angustia en un pequeño "che" extrañamente comenzaba a comportarse como antes, sobre todo con Alma al cual ya no miraba con tanto amor como hacia unos días, probablemente fue la emoción la que lo había cegado en aquel momento, si, seguramente, él quería mucho a Alma, pero extrañamente todo el amor que sintió en el pasado ahora se opacaba claramente por culpa del recuerdo de Allen Walker, negó con la cabeza, pero los recuerdos siguieron atormentándole sin tener piedad alguna hacia él.

-"Bakanda, no coloques esa cara, vamos, disfruta un poco más de la cena…"-decía un albino en medio de la cafetería que estaba adornada cómicamente con campanillas, ramas de pino y luces, la navidad de ese año había sido un desastre, uno de los buscadores había caído sobre una mesa y había dejado un desastre y eso le había molestado increíblemente pero la voz de Allen le había apaciguado en cuando llego a sus oídos y su sonrisa, su expresión quedo grabada en toda su retina de una forma tan perfecta que aun así podía recordarla como si estuviera ocurriendo justo allí-"no seas amargado y disfruta, si no, nadie lo disfrutara por ti…"

La mano del menor había tomado la suya y el mismo se había sorprendido de sobremanera al sentir la calidez de esta mientras le extendía la taza de té de la cual el mismo estaba tomando, la recibió sin chistar pues su sorpresa fue enorme y el quinceañero le sonrió dulce, jalándole un poco para que se acercara a Lenalee y Lavi, la china le dio una nueva tasa al Albino de la cual este tomo de inmediato sin soltarle la mano, volteándose por un instante notando como el pelirrojo y la China alzaban sus respectivas tasas al igual que el Inglés que le sonrió muy dulce.

-"Feliz navidad, Kanda…"

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se dejo caer en la cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada, como queriendo fusionarse con esta y la cama para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y ser una simple cosa inerte, pero no paso, quedo allí, intacto, paso su mano por su cabello echándolo hacia atrás en una muestra de frustración y se sentó de golpe en la cama, levantándose algo iracundo, caminando al baño de la pequeña habitación para tomar una ducha, quería morirse, dio a todo el agua fría y se coloco bajo esta con el ceño fruncido, golpeo la pared de azulejos y soltó un pequeño gruido que expresaba toda su frustración, dejo que sus antebrazos y manos resbalaran por las locillas hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo y le causo un pequeño dolor que no se equiparaba en nada al dolor que sentía su alma y lloro, lloro por que no había notado antes a donde el mismo quería llegar y que el camino que tomo fue el equivocado y que había sido dejado atrás por el inglés cuyo caminar retomo en cuando se sintió abandonado, maldito él por no notar su error antes.

-"Moyashi… no queda mucho, Alma va a desaparecer, pero yo… yo sigo vivo y ya voy por ti…"

-¡Allen-chaaaaan!-un pelirrojo llego corriendo a toda marcha hacia su amigo albino que se volteo con una pequeña sonrisa, una muleta le ayudaba a caminar pues por desgracia su muleta humana que ahora corría hacia él con tanta energía, se había escapado gracias a el viejo Bookman con la escusa de que tenía que estudiar, pero bueno, era de esperarse, tomando en cuenta que el mundo no giraba en torno a él, el de ojos verdes se paro junto a él y le desordeno el cabello dejándolo hacia cualquier lado menos el correcto, pero ¿Qué más daba? Cerro uno de sus ojos específicamente el que se encontraba al lado donde el mayor procuraba hacer su alocada acción en su pobre cabello, mirándole curioso-¿Cómo están tus heridas?

-Muy bien gracias ¿te fugaste de Bookman?-el otro le mostro su pulgar alzado sacándole a el mismo una risa nerviosa-si serás vago…

-Hey, tú no eres el que está sometido a una pila de libros de miles de hojas-le albino rio un poco, se le hacía cómico, el igualmente había estado sometido a esos trabajos gracias Link, aunque claramente el rubio no había aparecido por petición de Komui, el cual le suplico que por favor no se atreviera a molestarle, por el simple hecho de que se sentía muy mal, bajo la mirada, suspirando a lo cual si amigo pelirrojo reacciono jalándole por una mejilla, no quería que volviera a caer en depresión.

-Lavi, eso duele-se quejo, frotando su mejilla afectada mirando con reproche a su compañero que simplemente sonreía divertido ante sus muevas algo infantiles, se llevo al menor a la cafetería, donde decidieron comer entre los dos una fuente de frutas surtidas picadas y con azúcar, un manjar claramente pues venía de la mano de Jerry.

-Oye Allen, sabes no es por nada, pero, siento que estas actuando un poco extraño desde que, bueno, tu sabes ¿paso algo antes de eso?-el de ojos grises abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos fuertemente, si, había pasado que Kanda se había ido con otro hombre, pero eso no podía decírselo al pelirrojo, aunque sabía podía confiar en él las paredes de la orden oscura tenían oídos y ello era un peligro.

-Lavi, mira, justo ahora no quiero hablar del tema, pero… ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al pueblo cuando me encuentre mejor? Allí te lo diré todo ¿sí?-el de ojos verdes quedo extrañado, aunque comprendió, contendría su curiosidad hasta que el albino pudiera caminar por su cuenta y así pudieran ir al pueblo, de cualquier forma sabía que era algo importante para el Inglés, le vio levantarse y le miro preocupado pues noto como tomaba su muleta y se apartaba de la mesa para comenzar a caminar.

-Espera, Allen ¿A dónde vas?-consulto levantándose pero el albino le hizo un gesto para que se calmara y volteándose le sonrió al mayor.

-Descuida, iba a un lugar antes de que me encontraras, iré a donde tengo que ir ¿te parece si cenamos juntos hoy? Te espero en la puerta a las 9…-dijo con dulzura, Bookman junior comprendió y asintió, debía darle su espacio, le vio marcharse lentamente pues sus piernas aun estaban débiles pero no por ello inútiles, suspiro ¿Cuánto más debía de sufrir su amigo? No era justo.

El Inglés se perdió por los pasillos de los dormitorios hasta que llego a uno en especifico, entro en este con cansancio, dejando la muleta junto a la cama y se tiro sobre esta, mirando hacia la mesa donde volvía a reposar el más que conocido rejos con la flor de loto, sus flores permanecían hermosamente rosadas y ninguna se estaba dejando caer, sonrió, estaba vivo y seguramente feliz, dejo que el aroma de la almohada le invadiera y le hiciera sentirse junto a Kanda a pesar de estar solo en la habitación que le correspondía a este y noto como de sus ojos más lagrimas se escapaban inconscientemente ¿no se habían acabado aun? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía de esperar hasta que sus lágrimas se secaran para siempre? Lloro, abrasando a esa almohada y a la distancia un joven de cabello largo sintió una punzada en su pecho, miro hacia el cielo, notando las nubes que se disipaban suavemente y cerró los ojos ¿Por qué ahora sentía que su dolor había aumentado al doble?

Los ojos grises del menor vagaron nuevamente por la habitación, aguados, tristes, sin consuelo y se recostó en la cama boca arriba, ahogando sus sollozos en su garganta, casi atragantándose ante el esfuerzo y se permitió parpadear para hacer desaparecer las pocas y casi desgraciadas gotas que aun quería seguir cayendo paso sus dedos por los surcos húmedos que estas dejaban y los seco, suavemente.

-"Que haces en mi habitación Moyashi…"-escucho a pesar de que no había nadie, si, recordaba bien ese momento de su vida.

-"vine a verte, es obvio, tenía que hablar contigo acerca de algo importante"

-"No creo que sea algo importante si viene de ti ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo rápido y vete"

-"Kanda, yo…"

-Kanda, yo te quiero…-susurro a la habitación, aquel día no había podido decirlo, Link interrumpió justo antes de que siquiera pudiera mencionarlo tocando la puerta estruendosamente, dejo que su respiración se acompasara con el viento que chocaba contra la ventaba y hacía que sus maderas se apretaran contra el marco, un sonido de vidrio chocando contra madera se presentaba cada ciertos lapsos en los cuales el aprovechaba de respirar, apaciguando de esta forma su incesante llanto, aunque cuando menos se lo esperaba la puerta se abrió, con un golpe fuerte que le obligo a sentarse de golpe mirando increíblemente espantado la puerta, pudiendo apreciar claramente como justo allí estaba Link, con una expresión de dolor enorme, en compañía de un hombre vestido con una sotana, claramente era un…cardenal.

Fue tomado preso rápidamente por unos cuantos guardias y a pesar de que intento resistirse su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para siguiera oponer una resistencia decente, miro a Link y este le miraba como arrepentido, asintiendo un poco, dándole a entender que se dejase apresar, bajo la mirada, más calmado, tomado de mejor forma por los sujetos que le guiaron por los pasillos de la orden, bajando lentamente por las escaleras guiándole a los calabozos donde entraron junto con él. Pudo ver a Timcampy el cual estaba atado al suelo con sellos a su alrededor y abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Tim, estas enorme…-susurro suave, increíblemente sorprendido; grilletes rodearon sus piernas y brazos, lo suficientemente largos como para dejarle moverse en cierta "libertad" y su brazo infectado por la inocencia fue sellado, bajo su mirada, se lo esperaba, después de todo la supuesta "muerte" de Kanda, la cual el describió, era mentira, aunque todos lo desconocían y eso le aliviaba. Le dejaron allí y el tan solo se sentó apoyándose en Timcampy, mirando el techo con despreocupación, recostó su mejilla en el mullido colchón que ahora representaba su querido Golem y durmió, durmió queriendo olvidarse de absolutamente todo, aunque precisamente no fuera lo que ocurriría.

-Te amo, Yuu…-un japonés permanecía mirando a aquella persona, la cual ya no era persona, era solo un espíritu, más el seguía deseando observarle, sonrió dulcemente mientras de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas escapaban, se arrodillo frente a la cama donde aquel cuerpo demacrado descansaba y apoyo su frente con pesadez sobre esta misma-Yuu, no dejes que tu nuevo amor se desvanezca como lo hizo el nuestro, prométemelo…

-Si…-susurro a duras penas corrompido por todo su dolor interno él cual le estaba martirizando, tomo la mano de aquel muchacho y sonrió, al igual que el joven que en ese momento estaba marchando a un lugar que ningún humano vivo podía alcanzar, espiritualmente seguía en su forma normal, pero físicamente era solo un trozo de algún material donde se podía solo distinguir el rostro algo mutilado y agrietado-lo protegeré, para que el sufrimiento de esta vida no sea en vano, te lo prometo…

-Te amo, Yuu…-Kanda pudo apreciar como el alma de aquella mujer, de aquel joven, la misma alma, se desvanecía y marchaba en la nada, se cubrió el rostro, pero no sintió tanto dolor como en la despedida tan cruel que había tenido con el albino, alzo la mirada, apreciando las ahora cenizas, tomo un puñado y lo metió cuidadosamente en un pocillo que unió a una liga y se la colgó al cuello, apretándola fuertemente en su mano con los ojos cerrados.

-Te ame, cumpliré mi promesa… Alma, lo juro

-"Kanda…"-

-¿Moyashi?-se volteo exaltado de escuchar la voz del albino, pensó que seguramente estaba tras el usando el arca, pero no fue así, volteo rápidamente y abriendo grandemente los ojos pudo ver a un niño pequeño de cabello café sentado sobre el marco sucio de la ventana correspondiente a la posada abandonada, donde había terminado alojando, el parecido con Allen era sorprendente y su sonrisa era idéntica, su expresión se mostraba entre feliz y triste, pero su cuerpo no era físico, más bien era algo transparente, pero sus formas se delineaban perfectamente.

-"¿Ya se durmió esa sensible y linda alma de Akuma?"-pregunto ladeando la cabeza, con una sonrisa, el japonés retrocedió un paso, demasiado impactado, si, no cabía duda, era el Moyashi ¿pero qué había pasado?

-¿Moyashi por qué…?-pero el niño paso frente a sus ojos, acurrucándose en la cama entre las cenizas, mirándole fijamente mientras el volteaba a mirar con detenimiento al menor.

-"Yo no soy Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda…"-susurro con suavidad cerrando sus hermosos ojos café, el japonés se acerco eh intento tocar aquel castaño cabello, pero las palabras del menor le detuvieron justo a mitad de su acción-"Queremos darte una nueva oportunidad…"

El niño tomo entre sus manos un poco de las cenizas que habían pertenecido al cuerpo de alma, uno donde la maldad de un akuma se mezclaba con la pureza de un alma que era manipulada como un títere por oscuras manos que no tenían nada que ver con ellos mismos.

-"Alma y Yo, te daremos otra oportunidad…"-susurro de nuevo, dejando que las cenizas cayeran lentamente de sus manos, encegueciendo al japonés cuando un fuerte brillo emano del cuerpo del menor, volteo el rostro, dejando que uno de sus brazos se posara frente a su rostro para protegerse de este, abriendo uno de sus ojos solo un poco, para apreciar como el brillo al fin se dispersaba y ante él se encontraba una Katana, una muy hermosa y de un color completamente negro-"No la desperdicies, Yuu Kanda…"

El de cabellos largos se acerco lentamente hasta aquella espada, tomándola entre sus manos, las cenizas habían desaparecido completamente, pero podía notar que la espalda estaba hecha de esta, la tomo entre sus manos y sorprendido noto lo que era, inocencia, pero la sentía diferente ¿Por qué la inocencia volvía a él y con aquella aura tan extraña? ¿Acaso no era inocencia? Supuso que era una señal del destino, que quizás su historia no estaba completamente contada, pues se suponía volvería junto al albino no poseyendo inocencia, pues ahora el destino daba una vuelta y le devolvía su rango de exorcista que hacía nada había perdido, apretó la Katana en su mano, estaba hecha de los restos de una persona que amo, abraso el arma, mirando hacia la puerta completamente caída que correspondía a la habitación y tomo aire.

-No me dejaras atrás, Moyashi… estoy en camino, para volver a ti…

-¡Nadie de central puso algo a tu comida Walker! ¡Así que come!-El albino cerró los ojos fuertemente pues un tazón había sido estrellado en su cara a causa de Link, no había comido absolutamente nada en días pues tenía miedo a que tuviera suero de la verdad, había aceptado solo agua, pero al parecer Jerry le había hecho comida y en cuanto abrió el tazón pudo ver perfectamente un "Lvelliel eres una mierda"

-"tiene razón"-pensó algo divertido el albino, llevándose una cucharada de la exquisita comida de Jerry, después de todo lo cocinado por ese cocinero de sexo dudoso, aunque fuera simple arroz era delicioso, suspiro, estaba contento, con eso le bastaba de comida, usualmente comía mil veces más, pero justo en ese momento le parecía un alivio poder deleitarse con aquel suculento "manjar"

Link entablo una calmada conversación con el albino esperando ver si con ello podía solucionar algunos problemas, sobre todo los que tenía ya que el albino no confesaba absolutamente nada de lo hecho ni ocurrido en la supuesta "muerte" de Kanda.

El albino solo se negaba silencioso a hablar, no diciendo absolutamente nada, mirando hacia cualquier lado para evitar las malditas preguntas, desvió su mirada hacia su mullido colchón, que era Timcampy y sonrió al verle pasar su ahora enorme lengua por sus triangulares dientes, lo abraso cariñosamente y comenzó a pensar, bajando la mirada, suspirando pesadamente.

-"Si pudiera saber los recuerdos del catorceavo ¿Salvaría la vida de mis seres queridos?"-pensó y un enorme calor comenzó a rodearle el cuerpo, se encogió en sí mismo y Link se levanto de golpe al ver la reacción del menor que se cogía el pecho desesperado-Li…Link….

-¡Allen!-exclamo increíblemente sorprendido aunque el albino prácticamente no le escucho debido a todo el sofoco que tenía en el pecho, todo se dio de una forma muy rápida, el cardenal entro y en medio de todo el tumulto lo único que el albino pudo apreciar fue como una puerta se abría y dos Noé entraban en su ayuda, link estaba en el suelo, con algo similar a plumas cubriéndole la visión y un pelirrojo entraba apresurado gritando su nombre, el albino no comprendía nada, todo se había desenlazado my rápidamente y en cosa de segundos ya se veía fuera de la orden dentro de la boca de un enorme Golem que era ahora Timcampy.

-¡Link!-grito en cuanto pudo distinguir perfectamente que el rubio no estaba con ellos, que solo Lavi estaba allí, al igual que Road y Tyki, más el Apócrifo disfrazado de cardenal había apreciado perfectamente como una sombra se llevaba al rubio y salía por el mismo agujero que había dejado el Golem.

-qué asco de inocencia-susurro una voz grave y demandante mirando de reojo al otro que estaba iracundo ante las palabras de aquel desconocido de cabello largo y oscuro.

El albino preocupado intento bajar, pero una sombra le llamo la atención entre una de las colinas y abrió los ojos enormemente al ver de quien se trataba, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y sentía que se le saldría por la garganta.

-Kanda…-susurro a duras penas.

-Cierra la boca de una vez, Moyashi…

Continuara…


	4. Lo que es dulce

Capitulo 4: Lo que es dulce…

¿Cuál era la diferencia? Eso se preguntaba ahora que estaba recostado sobre una cama en un lugar alejado y abandonado, estaba solo en aquella pequeña y angustiosa habitación, aunque escuchaba pasos de las personas que le acompañaban por toda la casa, era vieja, pero se sostenía en pie y tenía todo lo necesario que aquella, indudablemente numerosa, familia había necesitado, pero ¿Por qué estaba pensando aquello ahora? ¡Había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar!

-"Cierra la boca de una vez, Moyashi…"-eso le había dicho Kanda, en cuanto le volvió a ver, se estremeció levemente al recordar aquella determinada mirada con la cual el japonés le había observado, había sido extrañamente cálida a pesar de las duras palabras que habían salido de su boca ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad entonces? ¿Se había decepcionado de alguna acción del mayor? No, la verdad era que no, no lo tenía decepcionado entonces ¿Qué demonios era? ¿Qué lo tenía así?

La puerta se abrió, trémula y suave, tanto que incluso su sonido fue sutil y suave, casi tan relajante como el canto de las pequeñas aves que sin duda revoloteaban fuera de la casa, se volteo suavemente, dándole la espalda a la puerta, sabía quién era, era aquel ser que tenia invadido sus pensamientos tan insistentemente y que ahora a demás, le tenía contra la espada y la pared, aquel, a que quería ver antes de marcharse y convertirse verdaderamente en un Noah…

-Moyashi…-escucho que hablaba mientras cerraba la puerta, suspiro suavemente y se encogió en sí mismo, sin saber cómo realmente actual frente al de cabellos largos, realmente algo asustado de todo lo que podría pasar, quizás le reprocharía, aunque verdaderamente él era quien tenía ese derecho, noto la cama hundirse y como su cuerpo era rodeado cálidamente por el contrario cosa que le hizo tensarse por completo y maldecir suavemente en su cabeza, se sentía tan bien estar entre esos brazos-Moyashi… no puede sacarte de mi cabeza en ningún momento cuando te tuve lejos…

-¿en serio?-consulto con suavidad, con una voz casi imperceptible y sutil, como cansada; se estaba dando tan amena la conversación que casi le era poco creíble, apego más su espalda al pecho del otro, cerrando los ojos, suavemente, disfrutando por completo la cercanía del otro, sonriéndole. Si, sonriéndole, sabía perfectamente no podría hacerlo dentro de poco tiempo, su corazón se llenaba de temores con solo rememorar en su mente los extraños cambios que estaba teniendo. No quería involucrar a Kanda mas de lo que lo había hecho-E…estaba pensando, que quizás deberíamos distanciarnos nuevamente…

El cuerpo del mayor se estremeció abruptamente, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica que le hizo retorcerse levemente de dolor, no, no quería distanciarse de aquel pequeño mocoso que tanto amaba, nunca se lo iba a decir, pero aun así, quería mantener la conveniencia amorosa que le daba la relación. No era que fuera algo como "conveniencia" era más bien una tranquilidad que le daba únicamente el cuerpo del menor, sin el simplemente sabia que se volvería loco.  
>Tomo el brazo del menor con firmeza, jalando de este levemente, para hacer que volteara y así poder mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que simplemente lo devoraban y sumergía en una paz que no sabía podría sentir. ¿Por qué entonces el menor le pedía distanciarse? Ah… era verdad, él no le había dicho lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él.<p>

-No me distanciare de ti…-el cuerpo del menor se había volteado completamente y estaba cara a cara con el frio y inexpresivo rostro del mayor, pero que extrañamente no era tan inexpresivo ni frio, era más bien suave, cariñoso, incluso podía notar un tinte de desesperación y determinación ante sus propias palabras pronunciadas… cuanto le amaba, le amaba tan locamente y sabia que lloraría sabiendo que ya no podría estar con el de aquella forma que tanto añoraba.

-Es necesario… ya no soy la persona con la que te acostabas, Kanda. Solo soy… -las palabras murieron en su boca; contenidas por un sollozo que no quería salir al aire, el cual rebelde se hacía a su garganta como si esta fuera más propiedad suya que del albino mismo-S... solo es necesario…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo no querer separarnos?-las muñecas del Inglés terminaron fuertemente apresadas contra la cama, las manos contrarias estaban frías, temblaban, pero no parecía algo natural, la verdad no hacia tanto frio como para estar así, ni tampoco percibía demasiada rabia en su rostro como para que espasmódicamente estuviera tiritando. Alzo la mirada, intentando observar con mayor detenimiento aquel frio rostro que tanta pasión podía provocar en su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada, no había una expresión definida, no él en aquel momento.

-No tiene nada de malo, pero no va a funcionar…-se mordió el labio, no quería llorar aunque sabía que las lagrimas se estaban amontonando en sus ojos y los estaba cristalizando, comprendía que aquello solamente aumentaría la complicación de la situación, pero el sinceramente no quería quedarse sentado a esperar que de la nada el japonés cambiara de opinión, aunque… ¿Por qué pensaba que cambiaria de opinión si volvió por él? Ese había sido su razón de retorno ¿verdad?

-Estas siendo demasiado extremista, Moyashi…

-En lo más mínimo, solamente estoy diciendo la verdad, a demás…-trago saliva y sintió su garganta encogerse y obligarle a atorarse, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir-a demás, pronto no seré yo y lo que consigamos, será parte del pasado, porque yo ya no estaré aquí…

El cuerpo del japonés se estremeció abruptamente, dando un vuelco inmediatamente, miro al menor, como si este estuviera hablando una estupidez, pero no lo era, cerró los ojos. ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?

-¿Chicos?-un pelirrojo se había asomado por la puerta, mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, sin tomar demasiada importancia al hecho de que ambos estaban sobre la cama, abrasados y bastante pegados; bueno, no es como si no lo hubiera tomado en cuenta, pero prefería ahorrarse sus bromas, no era momento como para ello y aunque fuera algo tonto, lo era solo hasta cierto punto, tenia inteligencia como para saber que la situación en la que se encontraban no era las mas prospera-vengan a comer, es tarde…

-Gracias Lavi…-Allen se había sentado en la cama, separándose del cuerpo cálido que compartía el mullido colchón junto a su persona, miro el suelo y luego alzo la vista, perdiéndose en la imagen que veía a través de los desolados vidrios quebrados que formaban una ventana que en su momento debió ser preciosa, el cielo era hermoso, sí que lo era, cerró los ojos por un momento, lastimaba, su pecho punzaba y no podía hacer nada por él, eso quizás era lo que más dolía dentro de su cuerpo, llevo una mano a su boca, cubriéndola mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo, una tras otra, un rio, un lago, un océano callo de sus ojos sin poder detenerse, ambas manos cubrieron su rostro y maldijo por lo bajo ahogando un sollozo su voz.

El japonés reacciono de inmediato, se sentó y arrodillo posteriormente en la cama, acercándose al menor para verle, le hizo voltear suavemente sorprendiéndose de lo dócil que se había puesto en cosa de segundos, le observo sin saber realmente que hacer, hasta que su cuerpo actuó por sí solo y le abraso, muy fuertemente, casi cortándole la respiración. Allen sintió todo el calor que su cuerpo había perdido ¿Dónde había estado ese calor? ¿Dónde estaba esa seguridad que antes tenía de si? ¿Por qué ahora se veía a sí mismo en el espejo y no era él? Quería saberlo, quería saber qué es lo que había hecho el amor por él y que había hecho el mismo hacia ese amor que antiguamente tanto profesaba sin pudor al hombre que ahora le devolvía ese calor perdido, que le devolvía simbólicamente todo el amor que el mismo le había profesado, le seguía amando, tan locamente que dolía…

Pero no era un error…

Nunca fue un error amarlo tan irreflexivamente y ahora se daba cuenta, nunca fue que no funcionara solo que las circunstancias no lo hicieron funcionar y ¿si él quería vivir el mundo que el mismo creo dentro de su corazón? ¿Podría vivir ese mundo sin remordimientos? ¿Podía liberarse de las ataduras de ese cruel mundo y volar a uno nuevo? Sí, claro que podía, pero no era justo, era tarde para pensar en ser feliz, aunque eso era lo que se estaba preguntando en el fondo mientras las lagrimas caían una tras otra y su corazón mismo se lo decía ¿era demasiado tarde? No, no lo era…

El acantilado sin fin seguía bajo sus pies mientras el caminaba sobre un pequeño hilo que representaba su camino, su padre le había dicho "no dejes nunca de caminar" si, Mana le había dicho eso, comprendía, comprendía ya que al final del hilo simplemente se veía tierra libre por la cual caminar sin remordimientos ni temores a caer en alguna redundancia que, el mismo se había inventado, el hilo realmente no era aquello, era un camino, basto y ancho, era tierra firme, donde no había un lugar donde realmente caer más que al suelo mismo donde él podía definir si pararse o no. Respiro profundo, no habían preguntas en realidad, no había sufrimiento ni otra persona dentro de el mismo, más que los monstruos que el solo imaginaba.

-Allen…-ese era su nombre, el japonés lo había dicho tan claro y tan maravillosamente para sus oídos, lo amaba. Él era el catorceavo, ese era su seudónimo y a pesar de ser su alias, su nombre realmente era Allen Walker y la tierra que el tanto había prometido pisar algún día, realmente estaba allí, la había alcanzado, la estaba pisando, y solo se estaba negando a reconocer que estaba tocando aunque fuera míseramente la felicidad que se comenzaba recién a abrir, sin ataduras, ni personas que pudieran negársela.

-Kanda…-susurro a penas, con la voz ahogada de sollozos que repentinamente se habían vuelto de confusión a felicidad pura, lo había comprendido, sabía que la vida podía dar la vuelta hacia donde fuera, pero siempre hacia donde él quería que volteara. Sus brazos rodearon fuertemente el cuerpo que ahora le sostenía como la cosa más frágil y valiosa del mundo, aunque no era precisamente una cosa, él era la persona más invaluable en el mundo que el japonés había creado para sí mismo, como el japonés era la persona más especial dentro de su propio mundo, se había dejado caer de aquel hilo que representaba su camino, para que bajo este alguien que caminaba la misma senda le viera caer y le recogiera, ese alguien, era Yuu Kanda, con el que estaba viviendo justo en ese momento la seguridad de poder protegerle, en tierra firme, donde lo único que realmente importante era saber, que estaba amando y por fortuna, no era un amar vacio.

-¿estás bien, Allen?-el albino solo asintió, el viento soplo suavemente, dejando que por los vidrios rotos un suave silbido se produjera y les entumeciera los sentidos muy tenuemente…

Mientras sus miradas seguían juntas…

-Te amo, Kanda…-susurro sus ojos estaban brillante de emoción, como lo amaba, no importaba nada mas, absolutamente nada más. El corazón del japonés palpito, tan fuerte su estomago se contrajo ante la intensidad de esas palabras, las había dicho tan reales, tan suyas… Que no pudo soltarle, lo había pensado pero su cuerpo no reacciono, solo pudo aferrarlo más, lo rodeo con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el cuello del albino, sentía que también iba a llorar.

El albino permaneció en silencio, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, se sentía completo, aunque realmente no sabía por qué, cerró los ojos y abraso al mayor, le rodeo el cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello oscuro, suspiro y su pecho dejo de sentir esa horrible opresión dentro de él.

-Gracias a Dios, Moyashi…-susurro el mayor, el menor no lo entendía, el menor no sabía lo que había pensado, el no tenía idea del miedo que tuvo ante la sola idea de perderlo, aunque ahora sentía que todo había vuelto a como era antes de que Alma volviera a su vida, sentía paz, comprendía que esa nueva vida que le habían regalado no era para estar con Alma, era solo un fantasma del pasado que realmente no era su vida, era el menor que estaba en sus brazos, el cual había vuelto a la normalidad su mundo al dejarse caer nuevamente en sus brazos, pues, aunque no lo pareciera, el menor había caído de su camino dos veces y el, por insensato le había ayudado a volver a ese hilo tan alto que separaba su mundo del que le complementaba, que había vuelto a caer y ahora no pensaba ayudar a volver, donde le encerraría en su corazón y jamás le dejaría ir.

-Kanda ¿estás llorando?...

-¡Claro que no! Idiota, yo también…-ese susurro saco el aire del menor que le miro tiernamente, enamorado, habían sido 15 minutos, solo míseros 15 minutos que habían volteado e vuelta la historia que habían escrito tan malamente, pero eso ahora no importaba, sonreía, si, lo estaba haciendo y es que no podía evitarlo, ambos rieron y el albino junto su frente a la del mayor mientras reía ahogado por sus lagrimas, posando sus manos después en las mejillas de este para besarle, le estaba robando un beso y no le importaba ¿Qué importaba ahora todo?

-Chicos les dije…-el pelirrojo volvía a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la escena irreal a su parecer, abrió los ojos como platos y su boca se abrió levemente, se había sorprendido tanto… era tan complicado de entender que realmente estaba aturdido.

-Lavi…-el albino se sonrojo fuertemente, les había visto ¡les había visto! ¡Qué vergüenza! Se separo muy suavemente del cuerpo más fuerte que se negaba a soltarle y ahora fulminaba al pelirrojo muy asesinamente.

El japonés no pronuncio nada, solo miro al otro que lentamente comenzó a salir por la puerta, cerrándola después que su cuerpo ya se había perdido medianamente por el marco de la antes nombrada, después volvió al vista al menor que permanecía con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia algún punto en el que seguramente sus ropas se juntaban, se veía adorable ¿Cómo evitar las ganas de querer besarle?

Se acerco de nueva cuenta, lo iba a besar…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente después de que se escuchara un fuerte ruido en la lejanía, no era el pelirrojo, era Tyki y se notaba algo exaltado, el albino volteo al igual que el japonés y observaron al Noah que algo alarmado les miro sin reparar en la situación que la pareja representaba.

-Debemos irnos…otra vez, ya viene…

Continuara…


	5. Escapa

Capitulo 5: Escapa…

Notas del fanfic: ¡hola de nuevo! Gracias por los comentarios, no iba a dejar mi fic botado, si lo continuo, no soy mediocre con mis fic de .man es una serie que me encanta ¿Cómo podría dejarlos botados? A todo esto ¿vieron No.6? ¿No sintieron… un pequeño déjà vu con el Yullen queridos y queridas? XDD bueno, para aquellos queridos lectores y lectoras que no han visto No.6 se los recomiendo, yaaa que hay una hermosa pareja muy similar al Yullen que les puede hacer fantasear y babear, por otro lado ¡vamos al capítulo! Les traigo lo esperado… traigo, el ¿Qué aremos ahora que Neah ha aparecido? Este capítulo fue inspirado gracias al soundtrack de Corazón Valiente, canción: "The Princess Pleads for Wallace's Life" y la hermosa canción "Twinkle Little Star" en la versión del CD Aimer.

Lluvia, lagrimas, una carrera, una larga carrera que al parecer no quería terminarse, estaban escapando, otra vez ¿Por qué demonios no podía usar el arca? Era más cómodo allí, pero no quería que los Noah se entrometieran más en su vida, no quería darles la oportunidad de destruirle otra vez ¿Qué se estaba preguntando ahora? Que su mano permanecía tomada a la del japonés que corría frente a él y que apretaba su mano con sus dedos entrelazados, donde el calor se traspasaba poco a poco y el aliento se les iba a cada suspiro, ya era media hora corriendo, corriendo lejos, debía detenerse, detenerse y separar a Kanda, Lavi y Link de los Noah para poder escapar, debía poder, apretó la mano de su compañero fuertemente y este se volteo a verlo, solo un momento, solo un instante en el cual el albino se lanzo a sus brazos y le obligo a detenerse abruptamente, le rodeo fuertemente, sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué se le lanzaba así?

-Kanda, debemos separarnos de los Noah…-susurro suavemente, mientras el mayor simplemente le rodeo la cintura y le apego más a él. El grupo se había detenido, mirándolos fijamente.

-Apúrense… si nos demoramos más tiempo el nos alcanzara-la voz del Noah del placer inundo el camino colocándose en alerta cuando 3 puertas se posaron bajo los pies de los exorcistas, miro al albino directamente a los ojos y se pregunto qué era lo que pretendía-Neah te consumirá…Allen Walker tú lo sabes, el acabara consumiéndote

-Tyki… corre, por favor corre los llevare al arca, su solo escapa con Road a un lugar más seguro, sé que me acabare consumiendo yo mismo, pero… quiero poder disfrutar, aunque sea mínimamente, lo que queda de vida en mi, corre…

Solo corre lejos de aquí…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y ya no estaba junto a los exorcistas, ni junto a Road, estaba tirado en su cama, con su hermano al lado, Allen Walker, los había separado…

Sus dedos porosos se deslizaron sobre una de las paredes que rodeaban la habitación del piano, cerró los ojos y solo se dedico a escuchar el suave sonar de una flauta en el ambiente, lo sabia…

Ese era un Do, un Fa… Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do…Si, Do…La…Do, re mi, Fa, Do, Re, Mi… Do, Re, Mi, Re, Do

Era el llanto, era su propio llanto que se escuchaba por toda el arca, resonando tristemente por los pasillos impregnados de aquel impecable y hermoso blanco, bañando de opaques las flores que mostraban una hermosa soledad, había escapado una vez más, alzo la vista, estaba solo, porque así lo había querido, había pedido al arca que dejara a sus amigos abajo del gran edificio y también comprendía sus sentimientos, sabía que no estaba solo, estaba en los protectores brazos del japonés que preocupado miraba a los lados en busca del menor, aun sabiendo en su interior que estaba en lo alto, junto al piano..

-Te resignas… ¿Allen Walker? –de entre la triste música salió un murmullo, si, era su sombra, era el mismo el que se estaba susurrando, Neah estaba susurrando y preguntándole si al fin se había resignado a ser el mismo ¿Qué podía contestar?

-No quiero volverme en segundos algo que nunca eh sido…-

- Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do…Si, Do…La…Do, re mi, Fa, Do, Re, Mi… Do, Re, Mi, Re, Do-canto la triste melodía con una entonación perfecta en compañía de la flauta que aun seguía resonando, una guitarra apareció en compañía y una campanilla. El dolor se estaba intensificando, la canción le calaba en lo profundo y también notaba un pequeño murmullo, el viento cantaba-Sabes cuál es la respuesta a esta melodía… ¿no es verdad?

El no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando, su alma había vivido en lo profundo de su ser por tantos años ¿Cómo no lo iba a saber? ¿Tan pronto había llegado la hora de separarse de la persona que amaba? ¿Cuál era el propósito de ser alguien que no es? ¿Cuál podría ser?

-Yo amo, Catorceavo, yo amo y a pesar de lo triste que me siento ahora, se… sé que no puedo renunciar a lo que amo por ti…-

-Es que… yo soy tu, date cuenta, tu igual quieres venganza, estas sediento de ella y no la esta asumes al haberme separado de ti tan inescrupulosamente…

-Nunca fue así, yo soy diferente, a demás, no soy tu, soy solamente el hijo de tu hermano ¿lo comprendes? Ni siquiera soy legitimo, simplemente… soy un adoptado, de por allí, quiero hacer mi vida, estar con Kanda-bajo la cabeza mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, una de sus manos se alzo hasta posarse sobre su rostro caído, se humedeció, poco a poco sus dedos fueron quedando salinos y mojados goteaban, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco-Kanda…

Lo había susurrado, el nombre de quien amaba, de quien temía le viera tan deplorable después de haberle dicho que lo amaba, de quien volvió solo por verle y cumplir lo que él le había pedido, era tan poco… su vida no estaba siendo decidida por el mismo.

-¿Tan enamorado estoy?-consulto el Catorceavo a lo que el albino abrió los ojos enormemente y se dedico a mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos grisáceos, del mismo color que los suyos, solo que mas afilados y tristes, ese cabello café, más oscuro que el que el tenia antes de volverse albino, la tez algo morena, el dolor profundo que mostraba su rostro, tenía miedo, no acercaría su mano al vidrio, tenía miedo de ser atrapado otra vez, pero más miedo tenia a la pregunta que el hermano de su padre había soltado tan deliberadamente, ¿Él mismo se estaba preguntando? Él mismo no notaba en lo profundo lo enamorado que estaba del japonés que corría por las escaleras del edificio para dar con la sala principal donde el albino ya hacía.

-Estoy…muy enamorado-aun le miraba a los ojos y esa facción de tristeza que el Noah portaba se desvaneció tenuemente volviéndose una un tanto frustrada, una que declaraba abiertamente lo perturbado que se sentía al saber que amaba, que deseaba, que realmente no podía dejarse llevar por el odio porque en el fondo, en ese momento, no sentía más que amor…

La historia estaba cambiando… más un dolor profundo hizo que el albino se cogiera la cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba un alarido de profunda desesperación…

-¡Allen!-el japonés lo había escuchado, corría desesperado cuando aún quedaban dos pisos para seguir subiendo, seguido del pelirrojo el cual iba un piso más abajo del mayor y que acelero el paso al escuchar tan desgarrador grito por parte de compañero albino, algo no andaba bien… ese era el presentimiento que agobiaba sus sentidos justo en ese momento, algo andaba mal y él lo sabía, lo sabía porque lo sentía. La puerta se abrió con un estrepito, el ambiente estaba helado y ya hacia el Albino arrodillado sobre el suelo de rodillas, mirando este ultimo como algo muy interesante, con Timcampy dando vueltas a su alrededor sin poder llamar su atención, el japonés le miro, el pelirrojo le alcanzo y todo fue silencio.

- Do… Re… Mi… Re… Do…-se escucho con una voz suave y trémula, la guitarra guardo silencio, la voz del albino resonó por la habitación y las rodillas del japonés cayeron a su lado, permitiéndole a este poder observarle y alzar sus manos hasta sostenerle el rostro, le volteo suavemente hacia sí y lo que vio fue la tez oscura y las cruces suavemente marcadas en la frente del menor, el dolor se apodero de su alma, permitiéndose llorar tenuemente mientras aun miraba los grises ojos que mostraban ese mismo dolor.

-No te dejare ir otra vez…Allen-susurro calmo, aunque las lágrimas caían calmas opacando su mirada, dejándola brillosa a su vez, permitiendo cristalizar por primera vez todos sus sentimientos frente a ese muchacho albino al cual nunca había dicho que lo amaba pero sabía que este lo intuía

-No deberías estar llorando por mí, exorcista… se supone que soy tu enemigo

-Aun así, no te dejare ir porque tú me perteneces por la eternidad, así que no te dejare, aunque tú quieras ser mi enemigo y separarme de tu lado…

-Me amas y no eres capaz de decírmelo, cuanto orgullo…-Nea hizo la insinuación de levantarse, pero fue jalado por el brazo para caer de nueva cuenta al suelo de rodillas, el japonés le sostenía, muy fuertemente, mirándole a los ojos, como susurrándole todo lo que sentía por medio de esa triste mirada y la forma desesperada en la que cogía sus ropas.

-Devuélveme a Allen…-susurro tenuemente el mayor, el de ojos grises parpadeo sorprendido ¿Qué quería decir con devolverle a Allen? ¿El era Allen no?

-No tengo a ningún Allen que devolverte, yo estoy aquí…-susurro buscando la mirada del mayor, estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que sería sostenido de aquella forma, pensó que quizás sería diferente, pero la verdad, es que…había soñado con ser detenido de aquella forma.

-¡Claro que tienes a un Allen que devolverme! ¡Devuélveme al Moyashi!-había gritado en un sollozo, sorprendido el albino miro al japonés que grito y que le hizo abrir los ojos en demasía, sin saber realmente que hacer ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que estaba aflorando aquella noche? ¿Era diferente a lo que había sentido antes? No, no lo era, era amor, lo sabía y no lo quería entender de aquella forma. Si él era Allen entonces por qué debía sentirse vacio al ser el mismo.

-P…pero si yo soy Allen-

-¡Mentira!-Grito el mayor, Lavi había salido de la habitación y había cerrado la puerta dejándoles solos, eran heridas que ellos debían sanar, ellos debían hacerse felices, pensaba que quizás esto se arreglaría pronto, esperaba que la nieve que ahora caía sobre el arca no cubriera por completo esa espera y que el sol saliera nuevamente sobre sus cabezas, suplicaba, que su deseo de que todos fueran felices se cumpliera, que la luz que veía a la lejanía no fuera una ilusión y que el cielo les sonreiría, como lo hizo hace tiempo atrás, donde las sonrisas no eran un bocado del ayer, donde… siempre…

-Tú no eres el Moyashi que me abofeteo cuando le robe su primer beso en Rusia, ni tampoco el que me sonrió dulcemente después de que hicimos por primera vez el amor, no eres el que me lanzo nieve cuando era invierno en Londres, ni tampoco eres el que se despidió diciéndome que le buscara, para verme por última vez antes de partir, tú no eres el Moyashi que…-callo, ¿porque no decirlo? Era el momento perfecto, pero…

-El Moyashi que ¿Qué?-se acerco mucho mas a él hasta que sus rodillas chocaron, sus manos se juntaron y pudo ver un brillo extraño en los ojos grises del albino ¿era eso emoción? ¿La añoranza de escuchar esas simples palabras que él no podía pronunciar siquiera por que era un enorme estúpido?

-Tú no... Tú no eres el Moyashi que yo tanto… amo…-una de mas manos del menor se fue rápidamente a su boca mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente y se llenaban de lagrimas, si él lo sabía ¿Por qué necesitaba escucharlo?

-Kanda… tú, en verdad recordabas nuestro primer beso y también, ese lindo invierno en la antigua orden y…y también recuerdas…

-Sí, mis sentimientos por Allen son reales, así que…-paseo su mano delicadamente por la mejilla del albino que ahora se mostraba oscura y algo porosa-así que por favor nunca hagas que muestre esa tez nuevamente, nunca vuelvas a hacerte pasar por el, solo séllate allí dentro de su corazón y nunca salgas, nosotros realizaremos tu venganza, pero por favor, por favor no me lo quites… no ahora…

-Kanda…-susurro el menor que simplemente lloraba, sin poder detenerse, maldiciendo interiormente que ya no tuviera mucha vuelta atrás todo lo que estaba pasando-Kanda, escúchame… aun soy yo, no me eh ido aun, solo…estoy algo aturdido todavía, el va a salir, justo dentro de poco, pero él catorceavo soy yo, no temas perderme… te juro que no me perderás, no llores mas…

-Quiero escapar contigo para que no tengamos que vivir esto…

-Pero tenemos que vivirlo, este fue nuestro destino y no importa realmente haber tenido que vivirlo así ¿no? Esos recuerdos valen la pena…

-Valen la pena, pero yo no estoy conforme, quiero más recuerdos de esos contigo, pero quiero poder…sonreírte dulcemente cuando vuelvas a lanzarme nieve, sin mirarte con indiferencia, quiero...

El albino poso suavemente un dedo sobre la boca del japonés sonriendo muy dulcemente, con una expresión de verdadero alivio, de felicidad completa y de satisfacción, a su vez, era todo lo que podía pedir, Kanda al fin había cedido completamente en medio de la confusión que tuvo ante el despertar pasivo de su sangre Noah, pero… ahora era más feliz que nunca, ahora más que en ningún otro momento, no podía escapar.

-Kanda…Saldremos de esta, todos juntos y…y volveremos a la vida que dejamos atrás… lo juro…

Continuara…


	6. Sueña

Capitulo 6: Sueña…

Silencio, eso era lo que el ambiente demostraba con suavidad al pasar los minutos, lentos, cariñosos, simples, como ellos solos, el tiempo pasaba lento mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el pequeño cristal de su ventana, sus dedos se paseaban muy sutilmente por él mientras su cabello rubio le tapaba levemente la cara, acababa de despertar y notaba que no estaba en la prisión con Allen, ni que tampoco estaba el Cardenal, que sucio y descarado era una inocencia que solo vino a traerle más problemas al menor, que podía hacer si su racional mente se había encariñado tanto con aquel muchacho de 15 años que tenía una vida escrita por delante y una en lo más mínimo dulce y gentil.

-¿Donde estoy realmente ahora?-se pregunto con mucha suavidad y dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran desde el vidrio a su regazo, no podía moverse muy bien, a decir verdad, no podía ver bien aun. Sabía que las plumas ya no estaban en sus ojos y tampoco es como si las sintiera en ellos, solo era el hecho de ver borroso frente a sus ojos que antes se caracterizaban por tener una buena perspectiva de las cosas. Aunque su lógica no veía parejo y claro en ese momento tampoco.

Suponía donde estaba, también suponía que Allen no había vuelto a tener contacto con la Orden. Seguro que solo lo hacía para no darle problemas a Komui, ese supervisor seguramente en aquellos momentos sufría más que ninguna persona, debe de ser doloroso… Ver como todo lo que viste construirse con una increíble lentitud se desmorona frente a tus ojos como si el castillo hubiera sido construido de arena a las orillas de un escandaloso mar. El piano sonaba, siempre insistente en su triste melodía al fondo de la estancia y conocía perfectamente cual canción era, era la canción de Allen Walker, una triste melodía que nunca acaba, porque… si, esa canción es el sufrimiento y la dulzura de estar sintiendo la vida.

-No sé cómo puedes sentirla tan apasionadamente, hasta el punto de hacerte daño…Walker, deberías quererte más a ti mismo-susurro y se cubrió el rostro, estaba molesto, porque quería llorar. Darse cuenta de que todo era una mentira no era fácil, dolía, era de esos dolores pequeños pero increíblemente dolorosos, como una aguja atravesando la palma de una mano, de lado a lado. Era algo tan pequeño y tan doloroso.

La puerta se abrió muy tenuemente y el rubio alzo su rostro para poder observar como la puerta se abría con calma, aprecio una cabellera pelirroja y finalmente vio al aprendiz de Bookman sonriéndole tan dulcemente como siempre lo hacía. Aunque su sonrisa realmente ya no era la misma de antes, era más… abatida, como consiente de la realidad del mundo, no, no es que antes fuera inconsciente del hecho, solo la compañía de gente similar hacia ese dolor más llevadero, solo era eso. O eso pensaba.

-Al fin despiertas Link-San, pensamos que no ibas a hacerlo, Allen-chan dijo que ya comenzaba a extrañar tu exasperante compañía-el pelirrojo comento acercándose al rubio con una bandeja con sopa, jugo y pan, un menú siempre cariñoso para los que estaban débiles-te traje la comida, Yuu-chan nos sorprendió cocinando muy bien…

-¿Kanda está con vida?

-Es una suerte que así sea o Allen-chan no podría estar de pie ¿puedes escucharlo verdad? Sabes cómo se siente….-el rubio ladeo el rostro y bajo la mirada por un momento, si, sabia como se sentía, aquella canción no podía hacer más que calarle los huesos y helarlos a tal punto de hacerlos doler.  
>-De cualquier forma, es mejor que comas Link-San… Yuu-chan hizo esta comida sin soltar ningún insulto y yo te puedo corroborar que no tiene veneno…<p>

El rubio solo le miro por un momento con una suave y sutil sonrisa, no importaba mucho en realidad, después de todo, tenía hambre, no sabía cuánto había estado dormido, pero lo había sentido como una eternidad. Dio una pequeña cucharada a la comida y termino por alzar la vista para poder ver al pelirrojo y poder preguntarle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Como 4 días, cuando la inocencia te ataco te desmayaste en cuento Timcampy nos salvo, después de eso estuvimos dos días en compañía de los Noah y estamos dos días en el arca, aproximadamente ya que con todo lo ocurrido ni siquiera sé qué hora es, solo sé que cayó la noche 3 veces antes que despertaras…

-Ya veo, fue bastante tiempo, que imprudencia…

-De cualquier forma no era para menos, tuvimos que desinfectarte, tenías como una plaga de plumas por todos los parpados y el interior de la retina, tuve mucho miedo ya que si no fuera porque Kanda tenía algún conocimiento sobre esto no hubiéramos podido limpiar tus ojos…

-o Sea, mi retina se volvió por un momento ¿una infección de inocencia? ¿Cómo las infecciones Akuma? Que plagan un sector del cuerpo hasta destruirlo

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo por un momento, comparando sus registros, uno contra otro lentamente, notando que, aunque fuera algo como una coincidencia, en verdad era cierto, tenía una enorme similitud.

-Sí, es cierto, era algo similar a aquello, aunque no sé a qué punto destruyo la infección, según Kanda, dice que lo más probable es que recuperes en un 45% la visibilidad, deberás usar lentes Link-san…

-Es lo de menos… creo yo, para mi es suficiente con estar vivo, ahora más que nunca quiero sentirme útil y ayudar a Walker, ya no puedo realizar la misión que me asignaron, pero al menos, puedo protegerle, porque con todo este tiempo pude averiguar que el realmente no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada, siempre ah sido manipulado por diferentes circunstancias…

El pelirrojo asintió suavemente, el igual lo sabía, comprendía perfectamente que Allen no tenia culpa de absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, no tenia culpa de tener a un Noah en su interior ni de haber vivido tanto con tan poca edad, perder sus padres sin siquiera conocerlos, perder al padre que tanto quiso y que finalmente este en medio de su afán de protegerlo y en su afán de extrañar a su hermano infiltro a Allen en algo que jamás le correspondió. Se sentía mal cuando pensaba en eso ya que el simplemente adoraba al pequeño albino que le había brindado tantas sonrisas dulces que eran en lo más mínimo falsas.

Recordaba la primera sonrisa que el menor le había brindado en cuanto le vio parado en la puerta de aquel hospital pequeño en compañía de Komui, donde Bookman le golpeo ante sus propios halagos. Hacia su persona claro y en cómo habían reído tantas veces, quería que esos días volvieran para así hacer la vida más llevadera.

-Allen-chan es una persona maravillosa, me da tanta tristeza que…

Bajo la cabeza, llevándose las manos a su rojo cabello despeinándolo levemente mientras tomaba aire de forma profunda, no era justo, nada era justo para nadie en este mundo y el odiaba que fuera así, gente se merecía que la vida les diera la espalda, pero a Allen la vida no tenía motivos para darle la espalda y arrebatarle la felicidad.

-Que la tormenta pase rápido para poder disfrutar de la calma, es lo que debemos rogar día a día…

-hay veces que pienso que esta tormenta no se acabara…-el aprendiz de Bookman bajo la cabeza con pesadez, había veces en que prefería simplemente, no pensar.

-Moyashi, te estás haciendo sufrir al pensar tanto en esto…-susurro un japonés mirando al menor con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en la acciones del menor, este tocaba el piano con desgano mientras de vez en cuando solitarias lagrimas caían una tras otra hasta que dejo de presionar teclas levemente, para poder observar al de cabello largo y lizo que le miraba bastante preocupado.

-Kanda, extraño estar en casa… no puedo evitarlo, por más que yo quiera en verdad no puedo evitar estar llorando ¡quiero volver a la orden Kanda!-el mayor se acerco y rodeo con uno de sus brazos hasta apoyarlo en su pecho, el lo sabía.

-No podemos volver a la orden Moyashi, se que extrañas a Lenalee, Krory, Jerry, Bookman, Reever, Komui y los demás… pero no podemos volver, no ahora-susurro con suavidad, intentando hacer más llevadera la información, aunque claramente, no lo era.

-Todo es por mi culpa Kanda, han muerto tantos por mi culpa… si…si yo o existiera… la orden no tendría que…

-Calla, no digas eso, no es verdad, la orden fue constituida por ella misma y los miembros están allí por cuenta propia, tú no tienes la culpa de que los exorcistas y buscadores se sacrifiquen por el bien que ellos creen correcto, tu existencia no tiene nada que ver con ello…  
>-Mi Maestro… esta muerto por mi culpa, Kanda…<p>

-Eso no es cierto, puedo asegurarte que Cross está dando vueltas por algún lado de este mundo, lo más probable es que allá aprovechado la oportunidad para desligarse de la Orden finalmente, el odiaba ese lugar después de todo…

-Nunca conseguí entender eso de mi Maestro, yo no odio la Orden en lo más mínimo…

-Moyashi, tu no odias a la gente que compone la Orden, simplemente no puedes odiarla porque es tu familia, pero admitámoslo, las cabezas de la orden, la gente del vaticano es una mierda, debemos admitir que tratan a los de la orden como sus esclavos mientras ellos no mueven siquiera un dedo, no tienen ni siquiera idea del dolor que esas almas pueden sentir…

-Estas soltando muchas palabras juntas solo para consolarme Kanda-el albino soltó una pequeña risita mientras abrasaba fuertemente el cuerpo ajeno al suyo que le recibió con una sonrisa tierna. Allen jamás podría llegar a entender la libertad que ahora el sentía sobre su cuerpo y sus acciones, era simplemente él y amaba locamente, como un humano vivo y eso era lo que le hacía feliz. Estaba vivo y esa vida no era para buscar su pasado, era para buscar su única y propia felicidad.

-Estoy contigo, no puedo evitarlo…

-Me estás haciendo muy feliz con todo esto Kanda ¿sabías?

-Creo que no lo suficiente como para quitar ese sabor tan amargo dentro de tu boca, quizás debería besarte y recordarte lo que siento por ti… a demás del hecho de que no estás solo…

-Estoy esperando por ese beso, Kanda…`

El de cabello azabache solo pudo reír muy suavemente, era como un sueño para el albino que vio sus mejillas atrapadas entre las manos del mayor. Los pulgares de este se estaban deleitando en acariciar sus mejillas mientras los otros dedos se perdían tras sus orejas. Le vio acercarse y en cuanto sus bocas hicieron contacto se permitió cerrar los ojos, apretando la ropa del japonés en sus costados, justo bajo sus brazos, dando levemente hacia su espalda, donde se dedico a arrugar la tela y a acariciar esta misma en sus dedos, esperando que le beso se prolongara más y más a medida que la lengua ajena se perdía en su paladar.

Lo sabía después de todo, estaba triste, no era falta de amor ni de cariño, es solo que sentía que en cualquier momento la ilusión se quebraría y con ella caerían todas las verdades que el juraba eran ciertas. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo a que realmente Kanda no estuviera allí para abrasarle y que en verdad nunca hubiese vuelto a su lado.  
>Es que todo era tan irreal a su modo de ver las cosas, haber crecido en la negación, las circunstancias, las apuestas y el mal mundo lo habían hecho dejar de creer en lo que eran sueños y se había vuelvo un alma presa de la realidad vivida. No sabía realmente de que le serbia estar tan atado, lo único que sabía con certeza, es que él quería salvar las almas de las personas que únicamente querían descansar y que por más estúpido e ilógico que sonase amaba a Kanda mas que a cualquier persona en el mundo.<p>

-Kanda, crees que al final de todo podamos vivir felices como nosotros deseamos…

-No lo sé-se separo muy sutilmente de los labios del albino, aun deslizando sus pulgares por sus mejillas-pero quiero creer que nosotros podemos forjar el camino a la felicidad por nosotros mismos…

-Espero tengas razón…

El Arca se movió abruptamente hacia un lado y los 4 ocupantes de esta se afirmaron entre ellos a las paredes ante el abrupto mover que la hacía temblar por completo.

En las habitaciones Lavi había ayudado a Link para moverse fuera del cuarto, suponía podía ser peligroso quedarse en un lugar demasiado tiempo de forma estática, así que comenzó a subir los peldaños para llegar a la sala del piano siempre ayudando a Link que imposibilitado de visión pero no de piernas buscaba apresurar el paso lo más posible hacia la dirección en la que el aprendiz de Bookman le guiaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?-consulto el japonés, sosteniendo fuertemente por la cintura al Albino que en cuanto noto un pequeño cesar en el movimiento se acerco rápidamente al piano para poder observar en la pantalla que ocurría. Lo que vio, no era precisamente algo agradable…

-Nii-san tú crees que Allen-kun y Lavi vuelvan alguna vez a la orden-una muchacha estaba sentada sobre el sofá rojo perteneciente a la oficina de su hermano mayor, los papeles extrañamente ya no estaban regados por el suelo. El mayor, solamente mostraba una expresión cansada cuando su hermana comento aquello.

El solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera solamente una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría y podría suspirar, riendo de ver al albino frente a él con una alegre sonrisa y luego ver su expresión de horror al ver entrar a Cross, saber que Miranda sonreía nuevamente, no verla llorar mas por los pasillos como un alma en pena que ya no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que había perdido…

-No lo sé Lenalee, no lo sé solo quiero despertar de este mal sueño, aun yo no puedo creer que Marian este muerto al igual que Kanda y que…que Allen-kun…

El mayor comenzó a sollozar con suavidad aun apoyado en el escritorio que le pertenecía, su hermana no estaba en menos, lloraba suavemente, sin poder evitarlo, no quería nada más ya… solo escapar y que la vida le diera otra cara para poder rehacerla.

-Hay veces que pienso…que me agradaría soñar con un mundo mejor, pero…me ocurren tantas cosas horribles que solo puedo pensar que no llegaremos a ser felices nunca más…

-Llegara el día Lenalee… llegara el día en el cual podamos volver a reír todos juntos, sin tener que luchar ni terminar heridos donde ya no exista lo que es bueno ni lo que es malo solo un equilibrio y donde ya no califiquemos con rangos algo que no puede evaluarse, donde nada deba sacrificarse para salvar a otro... Algún día llegara ese día y cuando ocurra, soñare con el mismo mundo en el que estoy viviendo, donde realmente no es una utopía si no que el paraíso…

-Nii-san…quiero ver a Kanda, Lavi y Allen-kun…

Los hermanos solo pudieron llorar silenciosamente en espera de ese momento…

-Allen ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por que todo se sacude así?-Lavi abrió la puerta de la sala del piano adentrando a Link en esta mientras el albino estaba arrodillado en el piso, temblaba muy suavemente mientras observaba la pantalla que monitoreaba el arca, eran miles, cientos de inocencias las cuales no eran nada más que Apócrifos agitaban e intentaban romper las barreras del arca, Allen simplemente no podía reaccionar ante el hecho, estaba aterrado, no por el… sus amigos estaban allí…

El japonés estaba tan sorprendido como el menor, simplemente estaba arrodillado a su lado, con sus manos posadas en sus hombros, mirando la pantalla, no estaba asustado, estaba preocupado por el arca, si algo le pasaba a esta no tendrían un refugio realmente seguro donde estar, maldijo suavemente a la imagen que veía frente a sus ojos en el monitor.

-H-Hay que mover el Arca…-el albino susurro aquello alzándose muy lentamente en sus rodillas a pesar del movimiento brusco que se estaba generando sobre el suelo que pisaba el exterior atacado por inocencia, estaba asustado, no lo iba a negar, apretó fuertemente una de las manos del japonés que permanecía a su lado de rodillas, con una mano sobre el suelo, se sentó en la silla del piano y presiono una tecla para comenzar a trasladar el arca, imaginándose a donde debían ir a parar para estar más tranquilos, toco la canción tan amada y odiada, presionando cada tecla con un inmenso dolor ¿Por qué el mundo le daba la espalda a él?

-Allen…-susurro Kanda, mirándole preocupado, había soltado su mano por un momento y el arca se había tele transportado a un lugar más seguro y el Albino abrió una puerta para que pudieran salir de esta, se levanto y alejo un poco del japonés mirando la puerta cuando un agujero se abrió bajo sus pies, tomo aire inconscientemente y estiro su mano hacia arriba a ver si conseguía sustento.

El espadachín fue el primero en reaccionar que se lanzo hacia el agujero cogiendo la mano del albino, el segundo fue el pelirrojo que intentaba cogerle la mano al albino pero entre la desesperación y nos nervios acumulados sus manos no hacían lo que su mente le dictaba.

-¡no te sueltes, Allen!

-¡Kanda!-se escucho el grito del albino cuando su mano termino de resbalarse de la contraria cayendo al vacio irremediablemente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad bajo la mirada oscura del mayor que era sostenido por un pelirrojo fuertemente al intentar lanzarse al vacio agujero junto con el albino, aumentando su desesperación cuando la puerta dimensional finalmente, se cerró….

Continuara…


	7. Encuentra

Capitulo 7: Encuentra…

Agua…. Era agua, no había ninguna duda, abrió la boca, el agua entro, sintió las narices tapadas y expulso el aire de sus pulmones generando una enorme burbuja que rodeo por completo su rostro y que subió hacia donde se encontraba la superficie, no veía, no sentía, solo sabía que necesitaba respirar.

-"K…Kanda..."-pensó, su mano estaba estirada hacia donde se suponía se hallaba la superficie, lo recordaba, Kanda había intentado sostener su mano, pero no lo había conseguido y simplemente todo se había vuelto oscuro.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, necesitaba respirar, no quería morir ¡no quería! ¡Deseaba estar al lado de quien amaba!  
>Una mano se abrió paso en el agua junto a un brazo, un movimiento fuerte, brusco y doloroso le alzo del agua, el aire entro de golpe en sus pulmones y finalmente tocio, botando el agua que se había colado en sus pulmones en último segundo, le dolían horrores y sintió como era jalado y abrasado muy paternalmente, abrió los ojos como platos.<p>

-rayos mocoso, pensé que ibas a morir…-escucho una voz de lo más familiar y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lagrimas, abrazó a aquel hombre, que pensó estaba muerto, que pensó había perdido y por el cual no había podido derramar ni una sola lagrima.

-Maestro…

"Se ha vuelto bastante atrevido. Creo que él nunca se abría imaginado que estaría usando esas palabras cuando entro aquí"

Se escuchan los sonidos de alguien tocando la puerta, la lluvia cae, el silencio reina, se abre la puerta…

Y es todo oscuridad…

Kanda temblaba, temblaba mientras los brazos del pelirrojo le rodeaban. Miraba a la nada en el suelo, sentía su cuerpo completamente entumecido, como si lloviera más y más sobre sus cansados hombros, nunca se había sentido tan inútil, tan solo, tan triste, el dolor era incomparable con cualquier otro momento en el que se hubieran separado.  
>Recordaba, escuchaba, la voz de Allen, podía ver su albina cabellera sobre la que había sido su cama en la orden, su sonrisa, sus manos deslizándose por sus mejillas.<p>

-"Kanda, te amo…"-sus ojo se inundaron de lagrimas, lo había perdido, había desaparecido, ya no estaba en sus brazos ¿Dónde había ido? Su Allen, su motivo de vida, su nueva oportunidad… ¡ya no estaba!

-Allen…-susurro y el pelirrojo lo apretó en sus brazos al sentir que la razón comenzaba a abandonar al japonés poco a poco, lo sentía por los murmullos que daba a medida que el tiempo pasaba-Allen…

-Tranquilo Yuu, lo vamos a encontrar, tranquilo, no alejes tu razón de nosotros, no te vayas, Yuu… Allen te necesita-susurraba intentando mantenerlo junto a ellos, ya que sabia no estaba en sus cabales, Link observaba sorprendido a el asiático que miraba el suelo con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas totalmente pequeñas, su aspecto no era del todo coherente, parecía loco, como si no hubiera nada frente a él.

-Allen, se ah ido…-

-Lo vamos a encontrar Yuu, no se ah ido, el está bien…-el japonés se levanto casi de golpe, mirando hacia todos los lados, tomo a mugen y salió por la puerta que el albino había abierto antes de haber caído en aquel abismo, iba a encontrarlo, no se lo iba a quitar ¡él, Allen… era suyo! ¡SUYO!

-¡ALLEN!

-"Kanda…"-abrió los ojos sorprendido, allí estaba nuevamente, aquel Allen, de cabello castaño, con ropa de payaso, con carita dulce eh inocente, al cual también vieron Link y Lavi que venían tras el japonés, de forma más lenta-"Kanda, te amo…"

-Inocencia…-susurro mientras aquella figura se acercaba a él y terminaba de pie frente a sus ojos-dime, dime donde está el Moyashi….

El albino sonrió muy dulce y anchamente, sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente y dio un pequeño salto y una vuelta moviendo su mano en señal de que le siguiera, camino, en medio de pequeños saltos y suaves risas por los blancos pasillos del arca mientras el japonés y los otros dos le seguían de cerca, hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las puertas.  
>-"Por aquí… Kanda"-susurro adentrándose en la oscuridad de la puerta, estirando las manos hacia el japonés, el cual tomo las de la pequeña ilusión, adentrándose en la puerta, junto con el pelirrojo y el rubio.<p>

-Maestro, yo pensé…

-No, no estoy muerto, recibí un disparo en el hombro, viste la sangre en la ventana ¿verdad?-el menor solo asintió tenuemente, temblando un poco ante ese recuerdo de la ventana totalmente ensangrentada-Salte por la ventana cuando el sujeto salió de la habitación y recupere la conciencia, me deseche de un arma, aun tengo una inocencia, un tipo de central fue el que intento asesinarme, no vi muy bien su cara en realidad, entro de improvisto, en verdad… fui descuidado, pero tenía tanto miedo de dejarte solo así que, solo pude huir y ahora traerte aquí… "sigo pensando, que debería de haber escogido como huésped a algún pobre bastardo, al que nadie echaría de menos"

-No debió arriesgarse tanto, deje a Kanda, Lavi y Link en el arca, la transporte pero…-murmuro con calma el albino mirando hacia todos los lados, en busca de ubicarse en el lugar-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Sudamérica

El albino miro sorprendido al pelirrojo que estaba frente a él, jamás había pisado aquel continente en su vida, ni siquiera para misiones alejadas había estado allí, observo a los alrededor pero solo supo que estaba en un gran paisaje, con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de un lago, junto a Cross, donde habían arboles de una madera de un color muy claro, casi blanco.

-Maestro ¿Qué voy a hacer con el arca? O…o sea, fui traído aquí de repente…

-Ellos ya vienen…

La puerta dimensional se abrió y frente a la sorprendida cara de Allen, se vio la figura del japonés que en cuanto lo vio se lanzo a abrasarle, apretándole contra su pecho con fuerza. Le abraso, como si su vida se fuera en ello, sintiendo claramente la ropa del albino entre sus dedos, aquel temblor por la sorpresa de haber visto su figura justo frente a sus ojos de la nada y también la humedad que traía en el, era obvio que había estado sumergido en algún líquido.  
>Observo a los alrededores y dio con el lugar donde seguramente este se había sumergido ya sea con o sin intenciones, el lago, observo a los alrededores nuevamente esta vez dando con Cross, ignorando que tras él Lavi y Link ya hacían observando el paraje más húmedo y caluroso de lo que esperaban.<p>

-Allen…-susurro el de cabellos largos bajando la vista a este que le miro de la misma forma, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, era una atracción inevitable, como si sus cuerpos al estar mínimamente separados hubieran adquirido una necesidad por el otro tal, que ahora estaban por morir de ansias al ser tocados por el objeto tan deseado.

El albino no respondió, tenía la pregunta de cómo habían dado de frentón con aquel lugar, pero ahora daba lo mismo, se alzo suavemente en la punta de sus pies y enlazo sus brazos tras el cuello del mayor. Este le rodeo por la cintura con fuerza, alzándolo levemente, apretándole contra su cuerpo para sentirle vivo, sentirle suyo.

Lavi y Link bajaron cuidadosamente, no ignorando a la pareja pero intentando mirarla lo menos posible, el pelirrojo sentó al rubio con mucha calma y este suspiro, mas aliviado, estaba cansado, sus heridas y aquella carrera le habían agotado las pocas reservas que había conseguido de energía con todo el sueño que tuvo, se apoyo en lo primero que tuvo a mano, un árbol y allí cerró los ojos mientras el Bookman Jr. Le ayudaba.

-Kanda…-susurro ahora Allen, después de estar colgando del cuello ajeno por unos momentos, se separo sutilmente, Cross miraba a lo lejos y ahora estaba más pendiente del rubio, por lo que estaban hablando casi a solas.

-cállate…-le susurro apretándole un poco más, no le confesaría directamente que tuvo miedo de perderlo, el seguía siendo igual de orgulloso aunque estuviera cediendo poco a poco con sus deseos de tener al menor entre sus brazos y de poder protegerlo, pero no por ello iba a admitir cosas innecesarias.

-¿Cómo dieron con una puerta a este lugar?-consulto a pesar de que el japonés le había hecho callar, depositando suaves besos en el cuello del mayor, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir como su corazón se apretaba. El catorceavo seguía molestando en su interior siempre que la paz llegaba lentamente a su alma.

-Una ilusión-

-¿Una ilusión dices? ¿Qué ilusión?

-No preguntes, solo te encontré, te tengo en mis brazos, nada importa ahora…

-Kanda…

-Calla, ahora solo quiero sentirte vivo….

El albino callo y rodeo con fuerzas el cuello del mayor, para que sintiera el latir de su corazón pegado a su pecho y que el compas de ambos latidos se sincronizaban en uno solo, donde el calor lo compartían íntimamente y sus cuerpos se estremecían de tener al otro allí, frente al otro, sujetando al otro, oliendo, probando, besando, tocando y así muchos sinónimos de muchas acciones posibles entre ambos de las cuales ninguno tenía el valor de realizar alguna frente a los otros hombres que ahora no les prestaban demasiada atención pero que notarían su imprudente acción en el caso de hacer una.

-Ahora que somos más, creo que sería bueno que vayamos a un refugio seguro, este lugar es seguro en sí, pero nadie sabe con los apócrifos tras nuestra pista…-comento Cross a lo que todos asintieron.

-¿tienes un lugar seguro? Maestro…

-Sí, de hecho, debemos partir ya hacia allá…

En silencio, se encaminaron, Lavi ayudando a Link, Cross guiando, mientras el albino tenía sus hombros rodeados por un brazo del japonés que caminaba en silencio, sin mirar, sin observar, solo con la vista en el suelo, intentando comprender, intentando saber, porque sentía semejante malestar, porque sentía que perdía contra el tiempo, porque se sentía tan extrañamente pensante en algo que parecía no llegar.

Se deslizaron en el lugar, una casa, no muy abandonada, no muy amueblada, cómoda, suficiente para un escondite cálido, mitad incrustado en la selva, otra parte en el suelo, siendo prácticamente una cavidad subterránea con un pórtico estilo japonés, en donde se apreciaba perfectamente el pasto verde, el estero corriendo al lado, el papel de arroz en un entramado de delgadas tablas de bambú seco. Nada muy correcto para Sudamérica.

Sus pasos se esparcieron dentro de la casa tomando diferentes direcciones, donde realmente ninguno de ellos sabia donde iba a parar, hasta escoger una habitación, compartida o individual.

-Moyashi…

-Lo siento, Kanda… quiero, estar contigo-susurro con mucha calma, apoyándose en la pared de la habitación después de un momento, resbalando por este, con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra colgando suavemente, sosteniendo su brazo con inocencia, dolía, ardía. Había luchado tanto por recuperar algo que realmente ahora le hacía daño-quizás debería clavarme la inocencia en el pecho eh intentar salir de esto por el modo rápido…

-no digas idioteces, Moyashi-susurro, bajando la mirada, mirándole reojo.

-"nunca me arriesgare a perderte, Allen"

-solo te estoy causando problemas, lo siento…

-"te seguiría al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras"

-volví, sabiendo eso…

-Lamento haberte pedido que volvieras a decirme adiós

-Cállate, yo no me arrepiento de haber vuelto…

El japonés acaricio con suavidad la cabellera albina, intentando traspasar con aquel acto su cariño, aunque fuera en una mínima parte, estaba atardeciendo, la noche caía y sus miradas se cruzaban en ese momento en el cual no eran molestados y que los otros tampoco pretendía molestarles después de su encuentro.

-aunque sea por un pobre tipo desviado como yo…

-hay solo una cosa de la que me arrepiento, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberte escogido, Moyashi…

-me alegro mucho, de haberte encontrado, Kanda...

Sonrió únicamente, de medio lado, dándole un suave beso en la frente, apoyando su mejilla en la del inglés, pensaba, aclaraba a su mente que sentir aquello no era malo en absoluto, al contrario, era lo más dulce que podía existir en el mundo, porque simplemente le amaba, le amaba por ser como era y no por ser otra persona, deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, que el día de mañana, pudiera amanecer en la cama, junto a Allen, la persona que amaba y que este no se volviera otro, por ningún motivo.

El albino se sonrojo notoriamente, era prácticamente una declaración todo aquello, aunque jamás había escuchado a Kanda decir literalmente "te amo" podía al menos mofarse claramente de que le encantaba que se estuviera comportando tan dulcemente indirecto con su persona.

-Kanda… yo….-alzo la vista y no se sorprendió de sentirse algo vacio, de sentir como el Noah avanzaba en su cuerpo y se apoderaba de el poco a poco, aunque realmente estuviera luchando contra aquello.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero, dejar ir este momento…

Continuara…


	8. El agua ah de fluir

Capitulo 8: El agua ah de fluir…

Notas del fanfic: La ostra-san, lamento decir esto, pero en verdad soy un bastardo y como mi fic es drama y a la vez "muerte de un personaje" te are sufrir, al igual que a mis otros lectores en los capítulos que quedan de mi fic, entre la espera y el contenido, bueno, esperando que todos no me maten por esto me despido y disfruten del capítulo.  
>Samako no Sanaky<p>

-No quiero dejar ir este momento, Kanda…

-A que te refieres, Moyashi

Una de las manos del albino se deslizo suavemente por la mejilla del japonés asintiendo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que el mayor solamente suspiro, bajando un poco la mirada, tomo la mano del albino en la suya y la presiono contra su rostro; deslizando la nariz por la palma de esta, hasta posar los dedos en sus labios. Así repartió pequeños y lastimosos besos a lo largo de estos con los ojos cerrados.

El menor le miro hacer aquella acción con un pequeño deje de tristeza; su mano libre fue hacia la otra mejilla del moreno y le hizo que le viera a los ojos, sonrió, se miraron, enamorados, silenciosos, con el corazón bombeando locamente; las piernas del menor se encogieron levemente y cogió impulso, alzándose lo suficiente como para abrasar al mayor por el cuello y quedar colgando de el literalmente a lo que el japonés, sin ninguna excusa le abraso de la misma forma por la cintura, besando sus labios.

-Te amo, Kanda. Te amo-le repitió, en el oído una y otra vez, mientras sentía como su cintura era estrechada cada vez más, no habían palabras, no había excusa para amarse así, simplemente era una demostración sincera.

Fue apoyado en la pared por el moreno y fueron resbalando poco a poco por esta mientras el beso se extendía hasta dejarles sin aire y aun así, no querían separarse, estaban ahogándose en lo profundo del otro, pobres ingenuos, pensaban de ellos mismos, pobres ingenuos, aunque quisieran respirar, ahora más que nunca, no sabían cómo hacerlo.

-Perdóname…-deslizo su lengua por sobre los labios ajenos, apartándose un poco-perdóname, yo sé que esto es todo mi culpa.

-no digas estupideces, el problema más grave aquí, es que nadie tiene la culpa…

Hablo el albino, deslizando sus dedos por el azabache cabello que había caído entre sus dedos cuando el mismo había desatado su amarra, acariciaba lentamente la nuca del mayor y este podía sentirlo perfectamente; el suave rozar de sus uñas contra la piel suave que separaba su cabeza y su cuello, de donde algunos largos cabellos nacían y se perdían poco a poco entre los dedos algo grumosos de aquella mano infectada, de la cual se resbalaban y caen lacios en su espalda a medida que esa mano subía poco a poco y notaba la extraña y placida sensación del cabello siendo jalado suavemente, siendo acariciado, una y otra vez.

Su lengua se perdía dentro de la boca del albino, encontrándose de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas y encogidas de este, le acariciaba los costados, la espalda, colándose bajo la camisa de algodón ya algo desabrochada y arrugada debido a sus movimientos bruscos y algo desesperados.

Terminaron tumbados en un giro sobre el suelo, el albino bajo el moreno, mirándose ambos a los ojos, uno con las manos bajo la camisa y el otro con las manos perdidas en el cuello contrario, con las piernas rodeando la cintura del que estaba encima, con la respiración agitada por el beso anterior y la determinación de comenzar a desnudar al otro.

-rápido, por favor, hazlo rápido…

Esa había sido la suplica del inglés que miraba al oriental desesperado, comenzando a jalar hacia atrás la ya desabrochada camisa contraria, a lo cual el mayor deslizo uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para poder sacar este de la manga de la camisa, apoyándolo después a un lado de la cabeza del menor, bajando rápidamente a besarle mientras se agitaba en busca de sacar el otro brazo, sus caderas se juntaron y comenzaron a frotarse con aun los pantalones estorbando copiosamente.

La camisa del mayor fue a parar a un lado mientras los dedos de este último se perdían en los botones de la otra que estorbaba más que la propia, las dos manos desiguales del menor ya estaban perdidas en el firma pecho contrario y sus besos simplemente no les dejaban tomar aire como se debía, perdiéndose en un jadeo y un suave gemido para seguir con el danzar de sus lenguas en busca de más y más, incansables, acomodando sus cabezas cada segundo para cambiar la postura del beso sin poder conformarse con ninguna.

Nada era suficiente…

-Kanda, por favor, rápido, rápido, te necesito…

-Yo también te necesito, Allen…

Hablaban entre cada beso, sin poder detenerse hasta que las dos camisas estaban reposando una a cada lado, lejos, después de haber sido arrojadas por la misma persona, sabiendo que en ese preciso instante ellas no servían de absolutamente nada.

El mayor tomo los pezones del albino el cual se curvo en contra de su cuerpo en medio de los desesperados bocados que se daban de boca a boca, estremeciéndose por cada pequeño y placentero pellizco que le daba el hombre que tanto amaba, sintiendo que lo volvía a hacer suyo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo de estar distanciados de aquel modo. Volvía a pertenecerle en aquel momento tan amargo, al fin era suyo de nuevo.

Las manos bajaron suavemente de los pezones al ombligo, removiéndose algo incómodo por la posición que no sustentaba para nada sus cuerpos, deslizando los dedos de los pequeños botones rosados por la pequeña y casi imperceptible curvatura de las costillas, bajando a plano y firme vientre, delineando los tenuemente marcados músculos, deslizando los dedos por sobre aquella hendidura que significo alimento y sustento en algún momento, perdiéndose en la pelvis contraria que era cubierta ahora por un molesto pantalón de tela y un cinturón de cuero.

-Odio que uses ropa, Moyashi.

-Cállate y sácamela de una buena vez…

El albino fue a ayudarle de inmediato sacando el cinturón, corriendo el cuero que estaba enganchado en el primer cinto, desatando el pequeño tirante de la hebilla, jalándolo rápidamente hacia un lado mientras los dedos del japonés desataban su pantalón junto con el cierre y tomando de la pretina los deslizo hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior, dejándolo caer a un lado junto al cinturón, volviendo a los labios del menor que le recibió gustoso, frotando sus piernas con las contrarias aun cubierta por las mismas molestas prendas aun recién sacadas.

Deslizo los dedos nuevamente por su torso, perdiéndolos en la pelvis y en aquellos pequeños bellos albinos que crecían en aquella zona, lo cual le hizo sonreír entre el desesperado beso, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior ajeno, para lamerlo lentamente, apreciando lo rosado que estaba y lo hermoso que se veía al estar levemente sonrojado y con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Una mirada de ternura cruzo por sus oscuros ojos, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Lo conocía tanto.

-Has crecido tanto, Allen…

Le susurro el japonés, recordándole al menor que en su primer encuentro de aquella forma aquel bello casi no existía y él se mofaba una y otra vez en la cama, cuando le tenía en sus brazos después de aquel acto de amor no aceptado, que era un mocos y que él estaba siendo un enfermo al acosarse con él. ¡Claro que lo era, era un enfermo al estar tan enamorado!

-Tu igual has crecido, Kanda, aunque no de esta forma…

Un suave beso no se hizo esperar y ambos compartieron con suavidad, el rose de sus labios, sin su lengua de por medio, solo aquel acto de amor suave y tierno, mientras el mayor tomaba el miembro del albino entre sus dedos y comenzaba a acariciar la excitación que era evidente en sus cuerpos, sintiendo perfectamente como el aire se le escaba al menor de los pulmones, entre las caricias que tanto gustaba y el esfuerzo que hacía en su posición por intentar desabrochar la prenda que aun estorbaba entre sus cuerpos y es que al mayor le gustaba saber que el albino se esforzaba por desnudarle.  
>-Apura, Kanda, no quiero esperar más…<p>

Los pantalones finalmente cayeron a un lado de los que antes habían caído, sin tomar en cuenta el ruido que hicieron las hebillas de sus cinturones al golpearte una contra la otra. Recostados uno sobre el otro, ahora frotándose una y otra vez, con sus miembros pegados uno al otro, tocándose mutuamente mientras los besos no paraban y el albino sentía perfectamente como a cada costado de su boca se le escapaba la saliva, pero no le importaba, solo importaba el japonés y sus caricias que ahora, poco a poco le hacían curvarse sintiendo el orgasmo próximo y la humedad que se esparcía por sus manos y en su entrada que ansiosa y silenciosa se mojaba poco a poco con el pre semen que escurría taciturno, pidiendo atención de las agiles manos contrarias.

Y el japonés no tardo, uno de sus dedos se había perdido entre las nalgas del albino después de haber recorrido todo su muslo desde la rodilla hacia la pelvis, penetrando poco a poco, sintiendo lo suave y caliente que se mostraba, lo preparado y deseoso al momento de contraerse con cada simple y pequeño movimiento.

-¡Ah! Kanda…

-No te calles, grítamelo…

-Me gusta…

-Lo sé.

No habían muchas palabras que cruzar cuando sus bocas se separaban pocos segundos para volver a unirse, mientras aquel dedo se curvaba en busca de aquel punto tan glorioso, introduciendo un segundo también de forma muy sutil, excitándose cuando el vientre del albino choco contra el suyo ante un espasmo de goce en el momento que rozo sus dedos con la próstata.

Se contuvo de decir un burlón "es allí ¿te gusta allí?" pues recordó que no era el preciso momento para burlarse de su amado, por más que fuera su forma de ser se iba a reprimir por él, porque lo amaba, aunque nunca se lo fuera a decir con palabras directas.

El menor no podía más, se removía en éxtasis, le encantaba aquellas caricias, solo esperaba por el japonés que le llenase y le hiciera sentirse completo, lleno, cobijado bajo su cuerpo y sabía que el mayor lo deseaba, lo sabía ya que el sudor se deslizaba por su pecho y sus ojos oscuros brillaban en lujuria intensa y única. Abrió más las piernas, intentando encontrar la provocación perfecta, mirándole con suplica para que se decidiera a embestirle por unos minutos antes de que alcanzaran el orgasmo.

Y no se equivoco con aquello, el japonés se acomodo entre sus pierna, alzándole las caderas, tomando su miembro para ubicarlo en la entrada del menor y decidirse a penetrarle poco a poco hasta estar por completo en su interior, abriéndose paso en aquel estrecho pasaje por el cual tantas veces había entrado y al cual tanto había extrañado, sentirse completo y uno con el menor, con aquel que tanto amaba y deseaba, al cual que comprendía vagamente y aun así soportaba en toda la incomprensión.

El movimiento no se espero por parte de ambos y los gemidos del menor tampoco, suplicaba, rogaba, gritaba, gemía, jadeaba y ordenaba muchas cosas entrecortadas a las cuales el japonés, sonreía, regañaba, obedecía, no acataba y simplemente, era perfecto; mientras sus cuerpos se curvaban, era perfecto; mientras sus ojos se observaban, era todo increíblemente perfecto y lo supieron cuando sus manos finalmente se entrelazaron por sobre la cabeza del albino, este ya no podía más, el mayor lo sabía y el con sinceridad. Tampoco podría aguantar demasiado aquel ritmo tan intenso y orgásmico que estaban llevando.

-Creo, que no puedo más, Kanda.

-Yo tampoco, solo déjate venir, Moyashi.

Y el menor con toda la sensualidad del mundo se permitió entrecerrar los ojos y concentrarse en aquellas exquisitas embestidas, en aquel vientre que se presionaba al propio y que entre ellos frotaba su miembro una y otra vez de forma muy excitante, dejo escapar su saliva de su boca por la comisura de esta al estar tan aturdido en el placer y la lengua del mayor recorrió aquella saliva depositando un beso en su labio inferior lo cual le saco de su ensueño justo en el momento de llegar al orgasmo, tensándose, curvándose, corriéndose, manchando sus vientres mientras un sensual y complacido sonido salía de sus labios entre abiertos con los dientes algo apretados y con la saliva siendo tragada poco a poco por su garganta.

El mayor le siguió, percibiendo perfectamente aquel hermoso rostro en su máximo bien estar, siendo apretado muy cálidamente por el interior tan suave y cálido, permitiéndose venir en el interior del albino nuevamente, como tantas otras veces, marcándole una vez más, haciéndole saber que era totalmente suyo, que no abría nadie que le hiciera gemir así, como lo hacia él, que solo él podía darle todo aquel placer, que solo él era su dios y su bien estar, solo él.

-Te amo, Kanda.

Dijo con simpleza mientras recibía el cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo, rodeándolo, besándole los labios y siendo correspondido al instante.

-Te traeré de vuelta, lo juro.

-Se que lo harás, eres el hombre que amo, siempre sabrás encontrarme y traerme de vuelta, aunque ahora mismo no sepas la respuesta.  
>-La encontrare eh iré a buscarte como ya lo hice una vez.<p>

-Encuéntrame, Kanda…

Y sin más el albino salió de la habitación, vistiéndose en el camino hacia la salida de la residencia. El japonés, solo llevo sus manos a su cara, sintiendo las lagrimas caer poco a poco de sus ojos, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, dolía.

-¿Ya te vas, Neah?

-Sí, Marian… Ya me voy

Dijo un albino de ojos apagados y fríos, mirando al pelirrojo mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa, atándose la corbata con despreocupación, dejándola con el nudo bajo, con tal de que los dos botones que dejo desabrochados en el cuello superior de su camisa no le molestasen.

-Trae de vuelta a mi estúpido alumno, cuando acabes tu capricho.

-No lo creo, Marian, no lo creo…

El japonés había salido en la noche, el albino ya se había ido, lejos, no sabía cuánto, pero el sabia que solo era el cuerpo de su amado. Camino en la oscuridad por los alrededores de la casa, pensando en la forma de traer a su pareja de vuelta y de explicarle al Bookman Jr. Junto con el inspector el hecho de que el albino se había ido, cuando de pronto pego una pequeña patada a un objeto y lo vio, era Tim y tenía algo en la boca, junto con una nota, se veía importante, era una especie de recipiente con forma de corazón y un hermoso y cálido liquido rojo bailaba y burbujeaba en su interior, notoriamente sin ninguna boquilla por donde pudiera salir, el japonés no se lo pudo explicar hasta que leyó la nota y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la información se aclaraba rápidamente en su cabeza.

-No puede ser, Moyashi, la inocencia... el corazón, tu.

-"Mi amor, te dejo… mi corazón"

Continuara…


End file.
